Love or Lust?
by Huasheng
Summary: His icy orbs were no more cold and emotionless. Her heart and soul could feel the intensity of his touch. Altough her heart told her he was true, her mind couldn't help but wonder, 'was it love, or lust' SetoxSerenityx?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story may contain context of foul language, and in the future content that contains the context of a mature audience. So viewer's discretion will be advised.

* * *

Love or Lust?

Prologue

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Serenity yelled trying to get out of her mother's grip. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE JOEY!" Serenity's yelling continued as her mother put her into the car. 

"DAD! Let go of me! Serenity can't leave us! Let me go so I can take her away from mom!" Joey too was trying to release himself from his drunken father grip.

"Don't be stupid, Joey." His father said taking another gulp from his beer bottle. "You don't want to live with Serenity, she's a girl, and she's just like her mother. She's a whore!" Joey couldn't hear such horrible words be spoken about his only sister.

He kicked his father in the kneecap, the impact of the kick left Joey father's release his son and fell to the ground, holding his knee. Yet he was strong enough to still put the beer bottle up to his mouth and drink the alcohol from its cylindralic form.

Joey ran towards the car that had already been set in motion, his hands reaching out as if he could just grab his sister from his mother. The car began to excellerate faster and Joey's breath began to fail him. Joey could still see his sister through the glass of the back window, her eye full of tears and her mother still trying to calm her down. Joey was destined to stop once the car in question was out of sight.

Joey fell to the floor, at only the age of eight, he had been through a traumatic event. His eyes filled with tears as he yelled his sweet sister's name into the clouded sky. "SERENITY!" just as if it had been on queue, rain began to cascade down from the gray, dark sky, soaking Joey down to his undergarments.

* * *

Serenity slumped into the seat of the taxi, her eyes filled with huge tears that rolled down her rosy pink cheeks. Her hands tried to push the enormous balls of water, although it made no difference since dozens of more tears came spilling out. Her mother tried to comfort her, though Serenity pushed her mother away, obviously she blamed her for the tears that fell from her eyes. 

"Go away! I hate you!" Serenity yelled at her mother.

"Serenity, I didn't mean to take you away from Joey, it's just that I can't take him with me." Her mother tried to explain the situation.

"WHY?! I hate you! Stay away from me!" although Serenity was only six years of age, her voice was strong and powerful.

Her mother eventually got Serenity under control and comforted her on the plane voyage that was heading to Egypt.

* * *

Serenity opened the clay door to her new home. Obviously dismay clouded her thoughts, as her face molded into mush. Her mother followed her as she pulled in their suitcases. 

"I don't like this place! I want to go back to Domino!" Serenity whined, as she stood up straight with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I hate this place!"

"Give it some time Serenity." Her mother said starting to unpack the suitcases that she brought into their new home. "Why don't you go play outside, I hear somewhere around here there's a little brother, and her older sister you could play with." Her mother said trying to cheer Serenity up from the loss of her brother.

Serenity made no response and just exited the house. She made her way out into the sun, its rays shinning down onto her arms and face. Her eyes wondered around franticly trying to find a place where she could embrace as her own. And there it was – a swing set. Serenity's eyes brightened at the sight.

She ran on over to it happily, a smile wide on her face. She jumped onto the single swing and began to push off from the ground and than extended her legs so that she could travel farther than before. She loved the feeling of the wind that caressed her face softly, it was an escape from the humid weather that was a usual for the residents here.

She just swung on the swing for sometime, until she heard a soft boyish voice, "Hi there! My name's Marik! What's yours?" the boy asked sweetly, and at the same time, unbelievably excited that he might make a new friend to play with in his childhood years.

Serenity didn't feel like talking, but the boy seemed nice enough, and there was something about his big, childish, violet eyes that just swayed her to answer, "My name is Serenity Wheeler."

"Hi Serenity! Where did you come from?" his white hair blew in the breeze of sand that made Serenity squish her eyelids together.

"I came here with mom from Domino City. She came here from work, and took me with her." Serenity's eye saddened at the thought of what she had left behind.

"I've lived here my entire life! It's been so lonely. But now that you're here, we can be friends, right?" there was a sense of anticipation in his voice. Serenity gave him a big nod that brightened his smile and his eyes.

"Do you want me to push you higher?" Marik asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Serenity actually was happy for the first time in a long while, and it was all thanks to her new found friend, Marik. It was the beginning of a beautiful and long lasting friendship.

* * *

10 Years Later... 

"I don't want to leave mom!" Serenity had grown much and so did her maturity level, this time when she had to leave someone she cared deeply about, she wasn't pushing or kicking anyone.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to, I'm being transferred." Serenity's mom tried once again to calm her 16-year-old daughter down as she packed the things that she unpacked years ago from the same boxes she used today.

"Why is it that you always have to take me away from the things I care about the most! Years ago you took me away from Joey, and now you're doing the same by taking me away from Marik! Why do you keep hurting me mom? Are you doing this on purpose?" Serenity's eyes began to water and soon enough she was going to weep.

"No, of course not honey!" Serenity's mother left the boxes and walked on over to her daughter and put an arm around her to comfort her. "It's just that I'm not needed here anymore, Marik is now old enough to take care of the millennium items by himself. We need to leave" her mother tried to explain, wiping away some of her daughter's tears away from her face.

"So what? Why can't we stay, this is my home now, I love it here! I don't want to leave Egypt! I don't want to leave Marik." She trailed off as a truckload of tears fell from her eyes.

"Look Serenity, I've seen the way that boy looks boy looks at you, his damn puberty has been in affect way to long." Her mother squinted her eyes as if Marik was in front of her and she was giving him a cold stare.

Serenity pulled herself out of her mother's embrace and her tears turned into anger. "Is that why we're leaving? Because you think Marik has other things on his mind about me?" Serenity was outraged.

"Of course not honey. We're leaving because I won't be able to support us if we stay here. A job is waiting for me in Domino City, and your brother is waiting for you there too." Her mother said as a smile curved her motherly face.

"What?" a smile was seen behind Serenity's tears of anger and sadness.

"You heard me honey, I didn't want to ruin the surprise but, I couldn't keep from seeing you smile." Her mother's eyes had widened as a few tears of joy filled her eyes also.

Serenity's smile seemed as if her mouth was going to fly of her face. "I love you mom!" Serenity hugged her mom so tightly as if she wanted to suffocate her. "I'm going to go tell Marik!" with that she left her mother's embrace and ran out the door to their paradise – the swing set where they first met.

Serenity ran out, and her eyes immediately turned to the swing set, where she saw the 18 year old Marik swinging on it slightly, in his eyes there was sadness, he obviously wasn't pleased that his best friend was leaving.

"MARIK!" she yelled as she ran on over to him. Marik got up from the swing and smiled at her beautiful face. Once Serenity got to Marik she was out of breath. "Marik, I—"

Marik stopped her from talking as he placed a single finger upon her cherry red lips. Her beautiful hazel eyes dazed off deeply into his strong-willed, powerful violet eyes. And than Marik spoke softly, making Serenity listen closely, "I'm going to miss you, Serenity."

"I'm going to miss you too." Her eyes watered, and it hurt Marik to see her in this state. Marik's fingers found there way to Serenity's cheek and he brushed away softly her fresh tears. Serenity's eyes were needy and innocent. Her eyes compelled Marik to bend down a bit and let his tender lips, meet her soft ones. The kiss they shared was sweet and precious, it was the first kiss they shared together, their first kiss overall.

Once Marik left her simply beautiful mouth, they looked into each other's eyes again, and went into an embrace that they shared for quite sometime. Marik's arms held Serenity tightly from her waist and one of Serenity's arms were around Marik's neck and the other around his waist, gripping on his strong back.

Their interaction was put to a halt when the both of them heard Serenity's mother's loud voice, "SERENITY! It's time to go, we're going to be late for our flight!"

The two of them pulled away from each other's chest, but their arms were still tangled around each other, and than looked deeply at each other one last time before they would have to leave each other for good.

"Don't forget me," Marik sad softly, obviously trying to hide the tears that were begging for release.

"I could never forget about you." She too had to fight the tears, but she wasn't emotionally strong enough. Marik once again pulled Serenity in for a long, passionate kiss. His hand found their way on to her cheek and her hand was placed on top of his. Serenity's mother saw it, and yet did nothing to prevent it. Once they pulled away from each other, so did their arms, but their fingers never left the other ones. Serenity began to walk slowly away from him, still she was holding his hands strongly, never wanting to let go, but eventually she did, and never looked back again, knowing that if she did that she would run back to him and never go back with her mother. But her brother was waiting for in Domino City and she wanted to see him with all of her heart.

* * *

On the plane, Serenity's eyes didn't rest for one second. Her eyes filled with tears and she ruined the flight for the dozens of passengers around her, not once letting the memory of her first kiss leave her thoughts, that was the only thing that let her stay in one piece and from going into a total emotion breakdown. 

Joey waited anxiously in front of the terminal his mother told him his sister and her would exit from. Flowers in his hand for his mother, and a box of Serenity's favorite chocolate for her, along with a hug that's been needed for 10 years and a mouthful of memories to share with her.

Joey eyes brightened with such a delight when he saw his little sister, who wasn't so little after all in ten years. His sister was just as happy. Utterly happy that she left her suitcase where it was and ran to her brother fiercely into a much needed embrace. The both of them had tears of joy in their eyes. Along with their mother, who watched from afar as she pulled Serenity's suitcase along with her own.

Joey had seen his mother struggle with the suitcases, so he left his sister's arms, briefly, and went to assist his mother, he still had love for her even though she was the one that had taken his precious sister away from him. But she had a reason, and he was glad that she did take her away from their father. He was always drunk and never gave a damn about anything other than his whores and liquor. Joey was glad that Serenity didn't have to grow up to watch such horrible things. The only thing that brought him grief was that his mother never took him away from his father as she had done for Serenity. But he had forgotten about those thoughts and for good reasons too. He excepted the past, but just wanted to talk with his sister, he wanted to know what her favorite food was now, what her hobbies were. She was sixteen now, obviously she wasn't the same person that she was 10 years ago.

Joey placed the ladies' suitcases in the back trunk of his van, and helped them into the seats of the car. The car ride home was loud, very loud. Both Serenity and Joey still loved doing what they used to do in the car when they were young. Singing along with the radio to the songs they knew. But the singing wasn't peaceful, oh not at all, the keys would usually be off by a mile and it was loud. They did it the entire way home, singing along with the tape Joey made especially for them. It was filled with the songs they loved when they were children.

Once they got home, the two, mother and daughter were surprised that the father was no where to be seen. Apparently, Joey had moved out from his dad's hell hole parse, and got his own job so that he could pay for the rent of his own apartment. Now that his mom was here, they could move into a bigger place and live happily ever after. Or so they thought.

* * *

2 Years Later... 

"GET OUT JOEY!" Serenity yelled at her brother as she shut the door behind that led to her bedroom.

"Serenity, open the door." Joey said helplessly, his forehead leaning against the frame of the door and one his fist resting against the wooden door itself.

"I thought I told you to get the hell outta here? What? Can't you hear?!" Serenity was infuriated that her older brother had the nerve to still be in the apartment they spent years in.

"Serenity, listen to me. I never meant for that to happen—" Joey was interrupted.

"What? You didn't mean to get Mai pregnant! That you didn't mean to blow off all your money off on her frickin' _needs_. The fact that you decided to abandon us, your only family, for that... for that ... WHORE!" Serenity yelled at the door and than stood up and kicked one of her stuff animals, pretending that it was her brother.

"Look Serenity, we've been through this, it wasn't her fault alone, it' takes two to tango. Besides, you're going to be an aunt, doesn't that matter to you?" Joey tried to get through to his sister.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the aunt of a bastard child! Yep, that makes me proud." Serenity said sarcastically, still taking out her anger on the stuffed bear.

"Serenity please, you're my sister, and I love you, but I can't stay with you, Mai needs me, and I need her." Joey wasn't helping the situation at all by saying that.

"Of course, you want to be with her so she can fuck you every night? Right? Well go right ahead! Forget the fact that we need you. That I need you ... that mom needs you! You know she's sick! And yet you keep on cutting wire of her lifeline." Serenity broke down onto the floor of her pretty pink room, and began to weep. Joey heard it.

"Serenity please open the door. I love you Serenity, but I need to do this, I—"

"You're just like that bastard father of ours! You willing to give up your family, give me up, just so you can get laid! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF OUR LIVES! WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Serenity's patience was growing thin, and her anger was just about to burst out.

"FINE!" Joey kicked the door a couple of times and than left. The slamming of the door could be heard by Serenity. She opened the door of bedroom, realizing that she really had lost her brother. She ran out after him, leaving the door to her apartment open, not caring if anyone would have gone in or not. She ran down the stairs since the elevator was occupied, her brother was in it.

Once Serenity finally reached the first floor, through the glass windows and doors of the foyer she spotted her brother outside with Mai, getting into a red convertible. It started to move, and Serenity feared the true reality of the world – her brother had left her, forever. She ran out after it screaming Joey's and Mai's name, but the convertible never came to a halt and there was no response from either of them. Serenity was compelled to stop since her lungs needed air.

She fell to the sidewalk, holding her head in her hands, obviously crying her eyes out, and not caring that people were starring at her. It was if it was a remake of what had happened to Joey when he watched as his only sibling was taken away from him.

* * *

Serenity sat at the side of the hospital bed, by her mother's side. Holding her mother's soft, delicate hand, she caressed it, concerned by her mother's well being. She saw that her mother started to come around, as her eyes began to flutter, not opening completely, but it took a lot of strength for her mother to keep her eyelids up. 

"Go to sleep mother, you need to rest." Serenity said it softly not wanting to bother her mother. Once Serenity's mother was asleep once again, she placed her hand back into place and left her mother briefly to speak to a doctor.

"Dr. Robertson," Serenity said from the other side of the hallway trying to get the doctor's attention. The doctor walked up to her frantically.

"Yes Ms. Wheeler?" the doctor was obviously tired from his long day's work.

"Dr. Robertson, is she... is she going to be alright? I mean, will she get better?" Serenity's hand found it's way to her forehead, where she rubbed it restlessly.

"Well Ms. Wheeler, the good news is that she will recover."

"Thank god." Serenity was relieved beyond belief.

"But," there was a pause, "I highly advise you to keep her away from stress—" he was interrupted when the sound of a voice from the intercom that was heard in the entire hospital called for Dr. Robertson, stating that it was an emergency and that he should make his way to the ER.

Serenity made her way back to her mother, and looked through the glass of the ICU. 'She can't stay here anymore. We've got to leave Domino. But where?' Serenity thought to herself as she watched her mother toss and turn in her small hospital bed. 'This is all Joey's fault! I HATE HIM! I hate him.' Serenity's eyes, like many times before watered up and tears came streaming down. 'No. I've got to stop crying!' Serenity said to herself wiping away her tears. 'I've got to be strong! I've got to be strong for mother, and myself, if I want to make it in this world I'm going to have to change. No more nice girl that's as gullible as a 2-year-old! I've got to learn to stand my ground and not be pushed around! If someone pushes you, than you push right back!' a new Serenity was born that day through the sight of her sick mother.

* * *

Serenity packed the last of their belongings into the box, while the movers loaded the boxes into the large van that Serenity and her mother had rented for the day. She got one last look at her peaceful bedroom, where she had so many good memories with her friends and family. One last look at the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. That was it. She closed the door behind her and locked the door as she helped her mother down to the elevator and into their car, and than headed to the airport for Toronto, Canada. In Toronto, Serenity's grandmother waited for the both of them in anticipation and excitement. 

The flight was quiet and lonesome, neither of the Wheeler woman spoke, either to weak and tired or too sad.

* * *

Once the plane landed a man was there to pick the ladies up, along with their belongings. He took them to their new home. The home where Serenity's mother was raised in, where she spent all of her childhood days, and most fondest memories. 

They were settled into their new home, feeling rather lonely and disturbed, well only Serenity was. Her mother seemed the happiest in years. Until one day when Serenity got an e-mail.

_Hey Serenity,_

_I heard that you've grown over the years. Haha, anyway forget about that. I've also heard that your mother wasn't doing very well. I hope she's fine now. Still don't know who I am, well let me give you a hint. "Don't forget me." "I could never forget you." Ring a bell? How are you Serenity? As I said years ago, I've missed you, missed you a lot for a matter of fact. I'm just glad that I got a hold of you, it sure took me sometime. If you haven't known, I moved to Domino City, I was offered a job, and I knew you lived there so I had no other choice to say yes. But I didn't tell you since I wanted to surprise you. But I really couldn't tell you anyway, from the lack of technology in Egypt. But when I came to Domino, I found out where you lived, and than found out that you moved to Toronto so, here I am talking to you right now. You really know how to make a guy worry, and run too._

_So tell me, how have you been? Still as stubborn as you were when we were children? It doesn't matter. I was disappointed when I found out you didn't live here anymore. To tell you the truth I could have killed someone, but I'm just glad that we can at least talk, if not in person, than my e-mail at least._

_Luv ya lots,_

_Marik_

_P.S. You can reply, if you want to, at _

Serenity's eyes filled with tears of happiness when she read the letter, and Marik's e-mail address brought her to laughter too. Serenity's grandmother walked into her room, and saw her grandchild on the computer, laughing, she saw shocked.

"Mary! Call an ambulance! Something's wrong with Serenity! She's laughing for a change!" Her grandmother yelled as loud as she could so that Serenity's mom would come to see a smile on her daughter's face in a long time.

After that day Serenity kept in touch with Marik, and wrote to him everyday, and she was always in her usual happy mood.

* * *

Five years had past, and Serenity still never missed a day of communication with Marik. But in one e-mail, Marik had asked Serenity a question that changed her life forever. It took Serenity many words of persuasion, and fake tears to make her mother agree to the terms. But her mother eventually knew that her daughter would be happier with Marik so she sent her off to Domino City to live with Marik and possibly get a job and make a living there. And that's when the real story begins... **TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:** You guys like? Well, Serenity is going to be a lot different than she is in the anime show. She's going to be determined, intelligent, and willed, for all of the traumatic events she's been through made her that way. Anyway, you guys like? It's going to get really good! I promise! Read and Review people, thank you. All comments greatly appreciated.


	2. Getting A Job

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO! Although I wish that I did. Now, this story may contain content of foul language, and so viewer's discretion is advised.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews, and I also want to apologize because I realized that in my setting I forgot to check off the part where it says "I only except signed reviews". So, I am very sorry to the people that don't have an account, but now I fixed it so if y'all could please go back to the previous chapter and review if you already haven't, I really want to know what people think. Thank you for your patience, and now, what you've all been waiting for, the story!

* * *

Love or Lust?

Chapter One: Getting A Job

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

"Yes, mom. Yeah I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Serenity said into the phone to her mother as she unpacked her belongings from her suitcase.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked worried on the other line. "Have you settled in with Marik yet?" she asked, her voice getting hard as she said the boy's name.

"Yes mom, Marik came and picked me up from the airport." She replied, quite annoyed by her mother's comments and nagging.

"Why on earth did I agree to let you go back to Domino?" her mother's voice was weak, she apparently didn't want to fight.

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy." Serenity said happily on the other line.

"Yes, but why Marik?" her voice got demanding, and Serenity just had about enough of her mother's stubborn attitude towards her childhood friend.

"Mom, first of all as I told you, I want to stay here in Domino City, and second I don't know anybody else in this town except for Marik. He was nice enough to give me his spare room." She said trying to explain the situation to her over-protective mother.

"You could stay with Joey," her mother said quietly.

"I can't believe you just said that! After what he did, he could go to hell for all I care." Serenity was angered by the thought of her brother.

"Serenity, don't say that about your brother, he didn't mean for that to happen—"

"You mean he didn't mean to abandon us for that bimbo, Mai! You might have forgiven him mom, but I can never forget all the pain he caused us. Now let's just drop the subject about him." Serenity was hurting inside, thinking about her brother after so many years brought her pain. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" Serenity asked changing the subject, also concerned about her mother's health.

"Fine. But I don't like that white haired boy at all!"

"Mom, why do you always have to be so mean to him? We were like best friends when we used to live in Egypt. Why are you so mean to him?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for a snack.

"Because I don't trust him that's why. And when I saw him kiss all those years ago, well." Her mother said plainly trying to make her daughter understand. "Why are you so fond of him anyway?" she asked rather curious of her daughter and Marik's relationship.

"Mom, it's nothing like that, we're just friends. And that kiss, well, I don't know, I saw young." She walked over into the living room, where she slumped into the leather sofa, which was a bit out-dated for this generation.

"Whatever, but if I find out that you boy were – " her mother said angered at the thought.

"Mom, you know I'm not like that." She said flicking on the television from the remote control.

"I know, I know, that's why I sent you there to get a job." she saddened that her only daughter was off in some unknown city, trying to make a living – and living with a man!

"Okay mom, I got to start dinner, I'll call you later." She said looking at the time, remembering that Marik would soon be home from work.

"Alright sweetheart, you take care of yourself. And if that boy tries anything stupid with you than jus—" she was interrupted by a rather infuriated daughter.

"MOM! He's not like that! And I'm sure you know that as well as I do. Now I have to go, but I promise to call again. Bye mom, love you." Her last statements sounding more cheerful than her tone before.

"I love you too. Bye." And they both were disconnected from the phone.

Serenity picked herself up from the rather comfy couch and made her way to the refrigerator, where she pulled out some leftover pizza slices that they ordered last night. She put two slices in two plates and heated them up in the microwave. All the while she was accompanied by the sound of the television voices.

The second the pizza was ready, Marik walked through the door, and as usual Marik struggled to pull his key out of the keyhole.

"You just can't seem to use that thing properly, can you?" Serenity asked sarcastically.

"Haha." He said still trying to pull it out. "Damn key." He let out in frustration.

Serenity walked to the door, "Let me help," Marik took a step back to let her proceed. She pulled it out with ease.

"How do you do that?" he asked astonished. She handed him his dinner, and than walked over to the couch, changing the channel to a rather likable station. Marik sat right next to her looking quite stressed. Serenity saw it.

"Are you alright Marik?" she asked taking a bite out of her pizza.

Marik just loosened up the tie on his expensive suit. And looked at serenity with bold eyes. "No." he said plainly. "Work sucks! My boss is a total asshole and my collogues could kiss my ass. The only reason my still working for them is because I need to keep the Egyptian Items of the past safe from those crazy bastards." He said getting up from the couch and walking over to the large window. She followed him.

"Marik, don't even think about quitting. So what if the people you work with are jerks, you love your job, and shouldn't give it up." She tried to make him feel better and relaxed by rubbing his shoulders smoothly.

"Could you go a bit to the left?" he said sarcastically.

"You're an idiot." She said leaving his side and returning to her dinner. He too joined her. After 20 minutes of chewing their leftovers and watching television, Marik turned off the TV with the push of a button, and it upset Serenity.

"It was just getting to the good part!" she whined trying to get the remote control out of Marik's hand.

"I don't care," he said with an evil smirk on his face, "Now tell me, do you have any job interviews tomorrow?" he asked moving his body so that her was face-to-face with Serenity.

"I think I have one," she said again trying to grab the control pad. He sat on it so she couldn't reach it. "You know I've touched it before, it doesn't matter to me."

"You said that was an accident." He said feeling deceived. She just starred off into the air. He caught her attention again. "Anyway, forget about that. Who is it with." He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure it's in my notebook somewhere, I think it's some Kaiba dude or something like that." She got up from the couch, picked up the plates and headed over to the kitchen to wash. Marik followed her, not believing what he heard.

"You're going to try to get a job at Kaiba Corp.?" he asked raising a brow.

"I guess, why is there a problem?" she questioned as she approached the sink, and began her chore.

"Yeah. The CEO of that company is a heartless bastard, he probably won't even allow in his office. Take my advise, don't even bother to go there, make an appointment somewhere else." He tried to explain joining her to wash the dishes he left there this morning.

"Marik don't worry about it, I'll get in. And as for him being a heartless bastard, well that's what got him to be one of the five richest empires in the world. And tell to tell you the truth, I need the money." She said washing off her hands and heading towards her bedroom.

"Fine. But don't come whining to me when he makes you cry." He said sarcastically and headed into his own room.

"Kaiba Corporation has staff of the highest respect and quality, I'm sure nothing of the sort will happen." She replied not sure of what she going to get herself into.

* * *

"_Hello everybody, and hello sunshine. It's 6:30 exactly and a beautiful day it will be today. There will be a chance of light showers and a possibility of –"_ Serenity rolled over on her side of the bed and hit her talking alarm clock. The voice of the overly pleased man that annoyed Serenity with every fiber of her being.

"Argghhh!" she whined as she climbed out of bed, stiff as could be. Her eyes were still weary and she felt as if her arms were going to fall off. She put on her silky pink robe and walked out of her room.

She found Marik on the kitchen table, reading the daily paper, and munching down a bowl of corn flakes. He looked up to see her frizzy hair accompanied by her half-closed eyes. He just smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Morning." He said with sly smile on his face.

"Up my ass." She said as she sat next to him on the table.

"Hard time sleeping?" he asked putting the morning news down. She just nodded. "Why? You got a bad dream or something?" she nodded again. "You want to talk about it?" she just got up from her seat and headed for the bathroom. She made a pit stop at the linen closet and pulled out two towels.

"I need a shower." She said lifelessly, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

The congested bathroom didn't help her mood at all. She removed her robe and silk nightgown, which was both skimpy and alluring, wearing nothing at all underneath it. The faucet was turned on to cold, hell she needed some sort of wake up call to snap her out of her weary state of being. She entered it slowly, trying to resist the coldness against her toes. Shivers went threw her entire body as she slid into the tub fully. Her skin pleaded for the warmth of heat. Lost in her thoughts she just applied the some soap onto her loufah and spread onto her body. Her body had not yet adjusted to the temperature of the water. She washed off the soap and than continued with washing her hair. Than the conditioner and than washed it all off and exited the tub which resembled the freezer in the kitchen. Wrapped a towel around her upper body and used the other towel to dry off her hair. She blow-dried it straight, styling it into a professional bun that made her look both qualified and casual at the same. She picked up her nightgown and robe and proceeded her way out of the bathroom.

On her way out Marik spotted her, and was rather astonished by what she could do to herself in less than one hour. "Serenity..." he said trying to get her attention. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked, he sensed a hint of annoyance in her tone that wasn't there before.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Kaiba Corp.?" he asked a bit intimidated by her.

"Yes please." She turned her heel and headed for her room. 'Same shower, same hair, same suit, same answer, no.' she thought to herself as she recapped the events that occurred in the previous days. 'What's the point? He probably won't even have a position available!' she taunted herself to change her mind and to spend the day roaming the streets of the familiar city she had come to. 'Maybe Marik could take a day off and come with me? No he's got a lot of work to do.'

From the closet she pulled out her outfit, it was professional and casual to resemble her hairstyle. She put it on, the skirt ending just at her knees and the top, a full sleeved, V-shaped opening at her neck that went down just to the beginning of her breasts. Showing just the right amount of skin and just a little bit o cleavage that her bra gave.

Her eyes drifted over to the clock, to see that it was already 7:37 a.m. and she ran out of her room to Marik waiting impatiently at the door, keys and briefcase already in his hands.

"Sorry Marik," she said running over to him and grabbing a piece of toast on the way. They both ran out of the apartment building after Marik locked the door, and once again failed to pull the key out. They both were late for their day's events, Marik's board meeting, and Serenity's appointment. Serenity's heels weren't helping either of them.

Once in the car, Marik raced down the street heading for the building that could have been spotted miles away due to it's unbelievable length. The two were dead silent in the car, too busy thinking of the excuses they would have to make up for their tardiness.

Marik finally reached Kaiba Corp., Serenity climbed out of the car and they both said their good-byes to each other. Serenity turned her heel to go head on with her latest challenge, finding a job, and no other place than Kaiba Corporation.

She walked gracefully trying not to show how nervous she was. The man standing at the door held the door for her. He said politely like he said to all of the other employees and visitors a happy "Hello", and when they left, an even more cheerful "Good-bye". She simply smiled widely, bring joy to the old man.

She was stopped in her tracks looking at how hectic this place really was. Outside it was so calm and peaceful, but inside was entirely a different story. People were yelling and screaming at each other for either their mistakes or that they were in the wrong department.

'So much for quality and respect' she said inwardly laughing at her remark.

She headed towards the front desk where a woman in her late twenties with blonde hair sat, talking onto the phone, with what seemed to be a client. Serenity was on her tiptoes trying to see over the long marble counter top. Not that she was short, oh not at all. She was 5'8", she had grown much from her teenage years. But the counter was a bit too high for the average person, and the lady was sitting making it impossible to see.

Serenity decided just to wait until the receptionist was done talking. She waited for 5 minutes for what seemed like forever.

"No sir, it impossible for Mr. Kaiba to see you at the moment, he much too busy already to deal with this type of event." The blonde said into the phone.

'An event that won't increase his value or reputation, that's the type of thing that he doesn't have time for.' Serenity thought to herself. 'Selfish bastard'.

The receptionist finally hung up the phone and turned attention to Serenity. "How may I help you dear?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment, love?"

"Yes, I do. It's under Serenity Wheel— Serenity Frank." Serenity corrected herself, remembering that her mother and her had changed their last name.

The blonde quickly typed something into the computer to confirm serenity's information. "Yep, it's right here. Follow me." The lady left her desk and headed towards a hall, which consisted of dozens of elegant elevators. She pressed the button for elevator to come down to the first floor, once they entered the elevator, alone, the receptionist spoke again, "You're actually a couple of minutes late, so he's talking to someone right now, but you can just wait outside." Serenity just nodded at her remark. The elevator finally stopped, at the 67th floor – the one at the top.

The lady led Serenity down the empty hall, the walls were painted different shades of beautiful acrylic blues. It's effect-leaving people misplaced and uncomfortable, just how Mr. Kaiba liked it. The lady stood in front of the door and pressed the button for the intercom.

"WHAT?!" the voice on the other side said irritated and angry.

The lady went from nice and pleasant to timid and intimidated, "Hmm, Mr. Kaiba sir, you have a visitor."

"Tell whoever it is, tell them to come after when Linda leaves!" he said rudely and than cut off the connection.

"Good luck," the blonde said and left Serenity's sight. Serenity's attention was caught by a rather loud voice that seemed to be saying something rude and insensitive. She leaned in and put her ear against the enormous mahogany doors, and listened.

All she could make out was, "You're so pathetic! Your work is pitiful and inaccurate! I don't how you got this position but you're FIRED! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" a manly, crude loud voice said.

A young girl came running out of the office, crying her eyes out from the abusive words that were thrown at her by her now ex-boss. Than she heard something loud from the office. She peeked her head into the grand office and was amazed by the sight. She knocked on the door lightly, and to her misfortune, the youngest CEO in the world heard it and turned around to let his cold, icy blue orbs met her precious, but her now timid, gorgeous hazel brown ones.

"What?!" he asked irritated beyond belief.

"I'm here for a job interview Mr. Kaiba." She said confidently trying not to be put down by the very, very tall man. He seemed about 6'6", but he actually was 6'4". Her confidence threw Kaiba off track, he wasn't used to people like her, he usually intimidated the shit out of people, no matter what the gender, profession, or anything else for a matter of fact.

"Come in." he said coldly.

Serenity was astonished by his ways, 'Does he even smile?' she asked herself. But quickly forgot about that and focused her attention on the interview. Serenity walked into the office and took a seat in front of his desk. Kaiba wasn't pleased.

"Don't remember asking you to sit down." He said as he sat down in his large black leather chair, and looked at her with a cold, angry face, that even a mother would fear.

Serenity than removed herself from the comfortable seat and forced her hand out for an appropriate greeting for this type of meeting. "My name is Serenity Frank," this time she made no mistake.

Kaiba didn't return the greeting and looked at her again with his usual cold, mean face, "So,"

Serenity was a bit annoyed by his I'm-the-king-of-the-world-and-the-rest-of-you-should-bow-to-me-or-face-death attitude, "Well, Mr. Kaiba, I'm here for a job interview,"

"There are no openings, and I don't remember placing an advertisement for help, so what are you doing here?" he asked even more cockily and obnoxious than before.

"Well you must have something open," she handed him her resume from the thin briefcase she carried with her, "I mean this empire is enormous you mus—" she was interrupted.

"Leave." He said plainly leaning back into his extraordinary chair.

"Excuse me?" she asked astonished by his tone of voice and attitude.

"I know you heard me the first time, but you must be slow, so I'll say it for you again. Leave." He said it with arrogance heard all over in his voice.

Serenity was not about to hear anymore of this man's bullshit, she simply stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, as if it was her only exit to this nightmare. 'What a bastard!' she thought, as she was just about to place her hand on the doorknob to turn it, 'Marik was right!'

"Wait." he said interrupting her from her thoughts.

"What? Forgot something rude to say to me? Or the world for that matter of fact." She said with spunk in her tone.

"Sit down." He said rudely.

"Why?"

"I have a preposition for you."

"Ohh really?" she asked with a smirk on her face and brought herself to sit on the chair that she claimed as hers minutes ago. "And what would that proposition consist of Mr. Kaiba?"

"Here." He handed her a thick file that was obviously his favorite colour, blue.

"What's this?" she asked removing it from his hands and started flipping through the dozens of papers with numbers flooding them.

"If you can finish accounting these, _properly_, in a reasonable time, than, I think that I could set things up for you." He said folding his hands and letting his elbows rest on the arms of the chair.

"What's the job?" Serenity asked getting down to the point.

"Why don't you finish this first, and than we'll talk." He said waving his hand to dismiss her.

"Where am I supposed to work?"

"Go down to the receptionist and she'll tell you what to do." He said no longer paying attention to her and focused his attention to the 47" computer monitor that was in front of his eyes.

"Whatever," Serenity walked out of his office, closing the door behind her, and than proceeded to the elevator and down again to the main floor.

She met up once again with the pleasant blonde at the front desk and she led her to a spare compartment where she could work in silence.

* * *

An hour passed and Serenity had made her way on to the 67 floor, with the folder still in her hands. She pressed the button on the intercom to confirm entrance to his office.

"What?!"

"Is that always your answer?" Serenity asked with a smirk on her face.

"Come in."

She entered the office gracefully, holding the folder close to her left breast. She took a seat in front of the Kaiba, who was still typing furiously onto the computer.

"What? Do you have questions? Look if you can't do this by yourself than I don't think that you should even have stepped foot into this building." He said coldly.

"Actually sir, I'm done." She placed the folder neatly on his desk.

He looked at her suspiciously. "How could you be done so fast?" he asked her taking the file into his hands and checking it for errors, or incompletion. She just shrugged and he wasn't at all impressed by her response.

Serenity detected some mixed emotions on his face. First there was amusement, 'He's probably thinking that I did it all wrong and that I was a fool to come here in the first place' Serenity thought to herself. After that, there was confusion, than last but not least there was shock.

"Who helped you do this?" Kaiba asked rudely throwing the folder on top of his desk, not caring if anything fell out.

"Nobody sir" Serenity said softly in defense.

"Well lets see how well you do when you're all alone." He said coldly, consistently showing eye contact, just to scare the shit out of her and little did he know, but it was working. He handed her another folder, except it was twice the size of the last, and than he faced his computer screen again, totally ignoring her.

"Hmmm, Mr. Kaiba, where am I supposed to work?" Serenity asked timidly.

"There's a couch over there." He said pointing to an obviously blue long leather couch, which was only for luxury, not for professional uses.

"A couch?" she asked raising a brow.

He just stared at his screen, ignoring her remark. She was to frustrated to fight, so she just picked up the folder and headed towards the couch.

* * *

It was about two hours and twenty-six minutes later that Serenity had completed her task. She walked over to the angry Kaiba that was yelling at someone on the phone. She took a seat in front of him hopping that she would get a job.

"No you stupid imbecile! DAMMIT! If I want to get something done right I need to do it my bloody self!" Kaiba yelled into the receiver of the phone, and than slammed it down into its place. The whites of his eyes were no longer white, but a shade of deadly red. He saw Serenity sitting in front of him and spoke, "Done?" he asked.

"No sir, I had some questions." She said humorously trying to see if he would at least smile. He didn't. He just gave her a blank stare of irritation. "It was a joke sir." She said placing the folder on his desk and than letting her eyes wander to the floor. He said nothing, just flipped through the pages of the folder, trying to evaluate the preciseness of the work. He was pleased but didn't show it.

"Alright, I only have one opening for you. You can either take it or leave it, its up to you." He said shifting his focus to her.

"If it's a janitor something, forget it." She said rudely.

"It's the privilege of being my personal assistant. The woman you saw run out earlier was appointed to that job about a week ago. She failed. If you want the job, it will pay you..." he thought about it for a while, "about 40,000 a year." He said plainly.

"That's it?"

"Well you have to do you your job properly, and if I feel you deserve a raise, than you shall have it.' He said lifting her sprits, but than brought them right back down, "But I highly doubt that will happen."

"How long are the hours?"

"Whenever I need you." He said getting up from his seat and walking over to his door. "I'm going out for lunch." And put on his trench coat, "I expect that then I come back, my table will be organized, there will be a hot cup of coffee on my desk. Two spoons of sugar, dark, no milk, and no cream. Take all of my messages while I'm gone and when I come back I'll show you where your desk is." And with that he left.

"What a bastard!" she said aloud. "Well atleast now I have a job." She said, and than realized that she had a job. "I have a job!" she aloud happily. "I've got to tell Marik! No, he's probably busy." She said, her voice lowering. She decided that if she wanted to keep this job, and possibly get a raise, she'd need to be optimistic about Kaiba, and take all of the bullshit he has to say.

She quickly organized his desk in less than forty-five minutes, it was a big desk and had dozens of papers all over the place. She scurried down the front desk at the bottom floor to ask the receptionist where the coffee machine was. Serenity found out there was one in Kaiba's office but it was to the farthest to the right in the corner, where the long couch was. Serenity was getting quite tired going up and than back down 67 floors.

She made Kaiba's coffee just the way he wanted it, dark, two spoons of sugar, no milk, and no cream. She put it in one of those thermos coffee holders since she didn't know when he would come back.

One hour had passed and Kaiba still wasn't here yet. Serenity decided to have a little fun, so she sat in _his _chair. She put her legs up just for the hell of it, relaxing as if she was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. She put up her hands behind her head and leaned back, and rocked the chair as if she was an old granny on a rocking chair.

Serenity was too busy in her own thoughts to see that a teenage boy had sneaked into the office without her knowing, "Who are you?" the boy asked tilting his head.

Serenity quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and fell off the chair and to the floor because of how startled she was. But she was relieved that it wasn't Kaiba, or she would be done for. He came around the to the back of the desk and helped the unknown woman up.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned pulling her up.

"Yeah, thanks," Serenity said as she fixed her skirt and top.

"Well, who are you?" he asked lifting a brow.

"I should be asking the same thing to you? You seem pretty young, you probably aren't even supposed to be in this building, heck not even so called 'Leader's' office." She said sarcastically, "Okay if you leave right now, I won't tell anybody you were in here okay?" she asked ruffling her hand in his hair.

"Well, there's no need for that, I'm the so called 'Leader's' brother." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh really," she said embarrassed, "I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay, who are you?"

"I'm your brother's new personal assistant," she pulled the chair back into its place, and fixed the papers that were re-shuffled from her fall.

"What's your name?" he asked taking a seat on one of the couches that were against the cold blue walls. Serenity joined him on the couch but kept her space from him.

"My name's Serenity, and you?"

"Mokuba."

"How old are you Mokuba?"

"Guess." He said deviously.

She needed to make a wise decision on this, "I would say maybe, twenty or nineteen."

"Why does everybody think that!" he said outraged. "I'm sixteen!"

"Wow. You really don't look that young."

"Well it's just a number, it doesn't mean anything. Anyway, how old are you?"

"I thought you said that your age was just a number, and it doesn't mean anything?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me. You shouldn't be embarrassed you look pretty young to me. I'd say you were about twenty." He said taking an estimate.

"No, I'm actually twenty-three, but you were close enough."

"Hey Serenity,"

"Yes?"

"Do you where Seto is?"

"Who's Seto?" she asked confused.

"My brother, have you seen him?" he questioned worriedly.

"I remember him saying that he was going out for lunch, but I don't know where or who he went with." Serenity said rubbing the back of her neck.

"He was supposed to go with me, but he never showed up, that's why I came here." Mokuba said lowering his eyes in sadness.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Serenity asked trying to make him feel better. He shook his head. "Do you think I could take you out for a pizza or fast-food? It's up to you." Serenity offered.

Mokuba lifted his gaze to meet hers, "But don't you have work to do?"

"Nope, your brother hasn't given me anything new, so I'm free, and I don't know when he's coming back, but I think we can eat and come back without him knowing."

"You sure?" Serenity nodded. "Okay than, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and Mokuba ran out of the office and pulled her out of it too. They both ran out of the building and took a bus to a close by McDonalds. They spent around forty-five minutes eating, and than headed back for Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba escorted her up to his brother's office, to find a very, very upset CEO.

"Hahaha! I know I saw that too!" Serenity said laughing loudly, as she sung the mahogany door open.

"That's was hilarious..." he trailed off when he saw his older brother starring at him with a deep intensity. "Hey big brother," Mokuba said afraid of his brother's mood.

"Hello Mokuba." He said sending shivers through both the younger Kaiba's and Serenity's back. "What are you doing with her?"

"Mr. Kaiba, it isn't his fault I—" Serenity was interrupted.

"I don't remember asking you to speak!" Kaiba shot at her, causing her view to lower to the floor. "Mokuba! Answer me!" he yelled at his younger brother.

Mokuba resisted for a while but than spoke, "I asked Serenity if she would take me for lunch because I was hungry and you didn't meet me where you said you would." Mokuba let out timidly

"Yeah right," Kaiba said getting up from his chair, "tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying." Mokuba said in defense.

"Fine than, I'll talk with you later. Go home." Kaiba said facing the large window that stared at the bottom of the floor, to the top of the roof.

"Okay," Mokuba obeyed, "bye big brother. See ya later Serenity."

Serenity worded a 'Thank you' but without making a noise.

Once Mokuba was gone, Serenity spoke, "Mr. Kaiba? Should I leave also?"

"No."

"Than what would you like me to do sir?"

"Come here."

Serenity walked up behind him, "Yes?" she asked. He turned around and their eyes met.

He than opened his mouth, "Stay away from my brother." He said coldly.

"Okay." She said, "Is that it?"

"For now." And he went over to his desk to get something from his briefcase. He pulled out slender black cell phone and handed it to her. "Keep this."

"For what?" she asked looking at it and checking out the options.

"So whenever I need you, I can reach you." He said, and than repeated himself, "Whenever." Than he pulled a couple of papers with writing on them. "Sign them."

"What is it?" she asked skimming her eyes over it.

"Our contract. Take home if you want, but I want it by tomorrow morning at 9 a.m." Serenity slid it into her own briefcase and waited for further instructions. He spoke again, "You are dismissed. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." She said happily, a smile engraved deeply on her face.

"Don't expect this kind of kindness from me. You were nice to my brother, I just have to repay you, and now my deed is done." He said heading towards the door and opening it, "Leave." He said coldly, and she did so.

Once she got outside she ran to the payphone to call her friend – Marik. She picked up the receiver and put a quarter into the slit and dialed his cell phone number.

"Hello," Marik asked on the other line.

"Hey Marik, it's me!"

"Hey Serenity, what's up?" he said walking down the halls of his work place to his car.

"Nothing, but I've got great news! Come pick me up! I'm the Kaiba Corp. building." She was almost yelling into the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there."

And they both hung up on their phones. Serenity waited by the curb patiently, and Marik raced down the street to meet her.

Once he finally got there he ran out of his 2000 year red Lexus to Serenity. She shrieked when she saw him and ran to him, disregarding the fact that she was wearing heels. He saw her coming to him and caught her when she jumped into the air in joy. He twirled around a little bit, so she got scared and wanted to come back down.

He put her down gracefully and she spoke, "Oh my god Marik! I got a job! As Kaiba's personal assistant!" Marik's smile turned upside down.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your working for him, as his servant?" he asked angrily.

"Not servant, assistant." She corrected him, opening the door of the car, getting in and than shutting the door behind her.

Marik also got in the car, and put his key into the ignition, staring it up, anddrove down the street. Still the both of them arguing if her job was a good idea.

* * *

All the while Serenity and Marik were embracing each other, Kaiba was watching them like a hawk as he waited at the door of his building for his limousine to arrive.

'Oh, so she's got a lover boy?' Kaiba thought to himself as he watched the both of them speed of down the street. 'Figures.' He laughed inwardly and smirk came across his face. 'And with Marik, that's funny.' He saw his ride home and climbed into it gracefully, little did he know that he had an unexpected visitor waiting for him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:** Well people, that was boring right? I'm sure it was. Sorrie! But I promise that the next chapters will be really, really good, and the plot will get a lot better! I promise! Read & Review plz! All comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Part One: Getting Late

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story will contain content that consists of foul language and so viewer's discretion is advised. Future content will be consist of mature matter, and so younger readers would be advised not view it.

* * *

Love or Lust?

Part One: Getting Late

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

Kaiba's door was opened for him by his chauffeur and he climbed out of it quickly, heading inside to give a lecture to his younger brother of "how-you-shouldn't-create-relationships-with-my-employees". Kaiba was on his cell phone talking to some of his considered business partners.

"No. That's obviously a misconception. Look," he said rudely into his cell phone, opening the doors to his enormous mansion, "tomorrow night I'm having a business gathering and I'm sure we could sort things out there. Fine." He shut his cell phone off, dropped his briefcase onto the front foyer's ebony imported marble from Italy. His maid saw that he arrived and quickly ran over to him, picked up his briefcase and ushered him into his study room, all the while giving him the 411 on the messages he received when he was out.

"Whatever." He said rudely cutting her off, "Call Mokuba in here, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but that's not possible." The lady said timidly.

"What?" Kaiba asked demandingly, putting down the file he was reviewing.

"Sir, what I mean by that is he went out with a couple of his friends, and won't be back for some time. But he asked me to tell you that he would be home late, and so that you shouldn't worry about him."

"Did he take his cell phone with him?" she shook her as though she was embarrassed by not reminding him. His employee outraged Kaiba, "Get out." She nodded and dismissed herself, leaving the aggravated Kaiba all alone. "Stupid bitch ..." Kaiba mumbled curse words under his breath.

His work consisted of signing papers, signing some more papers, writing letters to the board of trustees, and completing another idea for his soon to be Kaiba Land 2. He was interrupted halfway through his work, the door of his rather large office creaked slowly as the figure emerged from the darkness.

"Umm, Mr. Kaiba, sir, someone is here to see you." She said, the only thing that could be seen by Kaiba was her head.

"I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed –" for once, Kaiba was being the one that was interrupted.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you could push aside your work for me." A voice intimidating a young child said, and caught the attention of the CEO. "Especially if it's about your little brother, am I right?" the voice than came into view as a strong, manly figure emerged from the doorway.

"Maria, leave." Kaiba ordered his maid. She once again nodded obediently and dismissed herself. "Why are you here Smith?" Kaiba asked rudely.

"Just here to take care of business." The man said extending his hand for a greeting, there was no reciprocal from Kaiba. "I see, so let get straight to point, well we're here take your younger brother from you." The man said settling down peacefully into his chair.

"You tried it last time, it didn't work, what on earth makes you think that you'll succeed this time?" Kaiba asked placing his elbows on either side of his arms rests, and than letting his fingertips meet.

"Well Mr. Kaiba we've heard that you've been neglecting your younger brother."

"And who told you that?" Kaiba asked amused by this man's confidence.

"No one other than your younger brother." The man's face had a devious smile that reached from one ear to the other.

"Bullshit."

The other man just shook his head laughing at the ignorance of the youngest CEO in the world. "You really need to learn a couple of things in this world Mr. Kaiba, and that is to trust nobody, and sometimes, not even your own blood, cause they could come back and nip you in the ass."

"What the hell are you talking about Smith?" Kaiba gave him his dirtiest cut eye, but it had no effect on the older man.

The man pulled out something briefcase, it was a tape recorder, "Well Mr. Kaiba lets see what your brother had to say about you," the man opposite of Kaiba pressed a button, and a rather familiar voice spoke.

( **"Blah" – **Mokuba _"Blah"_ – Therapist )

**"I'm here because we need to talk"**

_"Oh, really Mr. Kaiba, and what might that be about?"_

"**It's about my brother. He's been to caught up in his work all the time. It doesn't even seem if he cares if I'm alive or dead."**

_"And how does that make you feel Mokuba?"_

"**Neglected. Alone."** The voice from the recorder paused for a moment, **"Sad."**

_"I see. Do you feel that your brother needs to spend more time with you?"_

"**Of course! I mean the company can't mean everything to him. He should focus on other things like getting married, or..."** the voice trembled.

_"Or you?"_

"**Yeah. He can't always let his work get in the way of family. He promised that it would never happen after what happened in the court rooms weeks ago, but he just doesn't seem to bother with me anymore."**

_"Do you mean to say that your brother doesn't care about you anymore, that he isn't providing enough support for you?"_

"**No not at all. I know he loves me, and I know he cares, I just think that he isn't ready to juggle so many things at once. Being the CEO of his multi-billionaire empire, raising me, and than putting up with his ignorant employees, it's just too much for him to handle. I can't even—"**

The man pressed another button and the voices from the device came to a halt. He could see the pain in Kaiba's eyes, and didn't want to spoil everything that he had hidden on the tape. "Now Mr. Kaiba, as you can see, I'm in a bit of pickle. You see, I have to ask you to give up one of the most important things in your life,"

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked infuriated by his statement, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Ohhh, Mr. Kaiba, have I hit a soft spot?" the man said sarcastically, "Well, you either need to give up your company—"

"Never."

"Or, you'll have to give your brother into the social worker's custody."

"Don't fool yourself Smith. I would never give my brother to you, never. You couldn't touch him or me, not even in your dreams."

"Well than Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid you must give your company into shares to bought off by others, or hand over your company to a loyal employee."

"You're absolutely insane if you think that you will rob me of my brother or my company. You tried it weeks ago, and you failed, there no reason for that to not occur once again." Kaiba said cockily.

"But this time Mr. Kaiba," this time he said his name with emphasis, "I've got your brother's support."

"You and I both know he didn't mean it like that! You've just broken the law! You recorded a private session that he had with his therapist." Kaiba said getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"That may be Mr. Kaiba, but once the judge hears what your brother had to say about you, I'm sure that will be the least of your problems."

"We'll see about that. I think it's about time that you left." Kaiba said it rudely, trying not show the fear that was buried in his body. "Maria!" he yelled for his maid. The middle-aged lady made her way into the room and waited for further instructions. "Show Mr. Smith where the door is."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." She waited for the man to follow her. He took his time in removing himself from Kaiba's view.

He lifted from the seat, took slow steps toward Kaiba and spook, "This will not be the last time we speak with each other." And than followed the maid out the door.

Kaiba slammed the door shut behind him as he went back to his desk. He threw around some of his antiques that were spread across the room, so that he could let off some steam.

"AHHH!" he threw his computer off his desk and onto the floor. Pushed his chair across the room. And threw several expensive items onto the floor and against the wall. Who knew what he was capable of doing when it came to losing his brother or his pride – his company.

* * *

"Hahahaha. I know!" Serenity and Marik engaged into a comical conversation that left Marik laughing his ass of on the floor. "Oh shit, your killin' me Serenity." He continued with his laughing.

"Whatever." She got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked, still traces of giggles in his voice.

"I've finally got a job. I believe it deserves a toast, am I right?" she asked, getting two wineglasses out of the cupboard and a bottle a fine Chardonnay.

"Absolutely." He said sitting up straight on the couch and watching her pour the red whine into the shinny clear glasses.

"Here." She said handing him his glass, he watched her ever so carefully. She noticed. "What?" she asked taking a sip from her glass.

"Nothing." He said modestly.

"Marik, I need your help on something." She said setting her glass down on the coffee table in front of them and running over to grab her briefcase. From it she pulled out the contract her boss had given to her earlier that morning.

"What's this?" he asked taking it from her grip.

"It's the contract that Kaiba gave me. He said for me to check it over. And since you are an attorney, I figured that I could use your help." She said lifting her glass once again to her mouth.

"Well it looks fine to me. Go ahead, sigh it." And he handed her the contract and resumed his comfortable position on the couch, slipping from the glass that she gave him.

Serenity signed the contract quickly and slid it back into her briefcase. She picked up her glass and brought it once again to her mouth. Something was wrong. No one made a sound. It was too quiet for comfort.

"Marik, is something wrong?" Serenity asked curiously. He simply shook his head and sniffed his beverage. "Alright, what is it?" she put her glass down, and than his and turned her body so that they were face-to-face. He shook his head again. "Okay I know you don't approve of me working for Kaiba, but I've finally got a job, and I really want to do this."

"You mean work as Kaiba's _servant_?" he asked raising a brow.

"We've been over this. I'm his personal assistant, not, his servant. Get that through you're your thick head." She said relaxing back into the comfortable couch.

"Your just jealous of my hair, that's all." Marik said playing with his hair.

"You wish!" she said removing a pillow from her side and whacking him with it.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked putting his hands up to block her blow. She continued and hit him harder. "Hey! Stop it!" she hit him with the pillow while he talked making it harder for him to defend himself. "Alright! That's it!" he pushed her off lightly, grabbed a pillow for himself and an evil grin curved upon his brown skin. "I'm gonna get you." He said and she started to run around the apartment, trying to find some kind of defense. "There's no point in running, I'm gonna get you sooner or later." He hunted her down just like he said, but in the kitchen, where she tried to fight him off with a banana.

"Okay! Okay! I give up." She said as she lie on her back, against the floor, and Marik towering her by placing himself upon her stomach to keep her down.

"Apologize." He said deviously.

"Never." She said standing her ground.

"Fine than, I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you!" he removed himself from her and tickled her till she gave up.

"Okay, okay!" she said out of breath. "I'm sorry."

"As we can see, you still have that soft spot from when you were a child." He said getting up from the floor and walking away to the couch, his back towards her.

She got up from the floor and walked up behind him slowly. When she got close enough to him she pounced on his back. Causing him to fall down onto ground, with his back still facing her. "And you Marik, still have your childhood weakness of thinking that you've won the war, when the battles has just began." She said bring her face down to his ear so that it gave a bit more affect to his defeat. "Now," she said, still her breath could be felt by Marik at the back of his neck, "you, will apologize to me."

"Never." He shot back to her, her own response.

"Alright than, we'll just have to wait like this until you do." She said lifting her head and started to stare at her fingernails.

"Can I atleast turn my position so that it's comfortable?" he asked.

"Nope." She said, still staring.

"Oh, c'mon Serenity, I always let you go when we were young." He explained, trying to negotiate with the situation.

"Alright fine." She said in a defeated tone, removing herself from Marik body. "But I did beat you." She said reminding him.

"Okay than," he said believing the exact opposite of it.

"Your just angry because you still can't beat me." She said resuming her position on the couch.

"Beat me in what?" Marik inquired lifting himself up from the floor, and strolled down next to her.

"Everything." She stated confidently.

"You wish." He picked up his whine glass, and with the push of a button, the television screen lit up.

Their conversation continued of who was the best at everything, and who sucked at what, and old memories of the two of them together, either if it was good or bad. They ended watching the late show movie that night, and both fell asleep on the couch. Or, atleast Serenity did, Marik stayed up all night just watching _his _princess.

Serenity's head rested on Marik's left shoulder and her arm rested on his thigh. His left arm nestled her closely to his body and his other hand pushed away the loose bangs and locks of hair that fell in front of her face. He admired her, not only for her beauty, but also for her thoughts, her personality, her laugh, her smile, everything about her made him intrigued.

'She's so beautiful.' Marik thought to himself as he could identify the curves of her body and face in the candlelight that lit up the living room section. 'Ohh god, I love her. I love her so much and it hurts. Going on everyday without being able to let her know how much I love her. Going on everyday without being able to touch her the way I want to, talk to her the way I want to, not being able to make love to her, while my body urges and aches for her love. I need to tell her, but when?' he asked himself thinking of the most romantic setting that would make her toes tingle. 'Her birthday! That's pure genius! Yes, but her birthday isn't until two weeks. But I want it to be perfect. And if that means I have to put my passions for her hidden, I'll just have to do so.' His thoughts roamed around her as the subject. Than he drifted off to sleep along with her. Holding her tightly as if she was his only lifeline.

* * *

Serenity's eyes opened as the light that seeped through the windows interrupted her from her slumber. She saw that she was in position that she would have been if she were awake. Marik was on his back, lying down on the couch, and she was on top of him, her head resting on his strong, firm chest. His arms around her pulling her body close up to his. And her arms doing the same, one arm cradling his neck and her other hand resting on the left side of his chest. She pulled herself out of his grip and sat at the edge of the couch, viewing his perfect face. It brought joy to her to see how happy and peaceful he was when he was asleep. She looked over to the couch to see that it was 10:35 a.m.

"HOLY SHIT!" Serenity yelled it so loud that Marik too awoke from his enchanting dreams of him and Serenity together, holding hands, making love to each other and having a family together.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his fists.

She said nothing only stared at the clock in astonishment at how stupid she was for being late on her first day at work. Marik saw what she was looking at and turned his head to see what she was staring so vigorously at.

"What the fuck?" he said jumping up from the couch and heading towards the shower. Serenity saw what he was doing, and there was no way that she was going to let him take his 1-hour shower when they were this late.

"Oh no you don't!" she said racing him to the shower. She beat him to it and he whined like a baby.

"C'mon Serenity! I promise! I'll just be 3 minutes!" he banged on the closed door trying to make her change her mind and let him go first.

"Hell no! I was supposed to give this contract to Kaiba over and hour ago! I probably already lost my job!" she stopped talking, took off all of her clothes and jumped into the tub, and took a two minute shower.

Marik still waiting impatiently outside began to slam his fists against the door. "Hurry up Serenity! We don't have time for this!" he yelled loudly.

"Hold on," she climbed out of the tub, forgetting that she didn't bring a towel with her she yelled for Marik to pass one to her. He got one from the linen closet and passed to her through the halfway closed door, swearing that he wasn't looking at her.

She ran out of the bathroom all dry and everything, with her towel around her body. Marik than proceeded into it and took his 5 minute shower.

Serenity had no time at all to iron any of her business suits, so she decided to wear casual clothes for today. From her closet she pulled out a pair of black low-rise jeans, and a white blouse, that had black buttons, and black thread embroiled at the bottom in an Asian-style pattern. She ran outside to see that Marik already had all of his work clothes on, along with his briefcase and keys in hand. On her way to the door, she grabbed her own slender briefcase and said, "You clean up well Marik." She running down the stair of their apartment building in her Nike sneakers, with black and white strips on it.

"Lets just hope that you can clean up well on making a good excuse, Serenity." He said joining her after locking the door.

They ran into Marik's car and hurried their way to Kaiba Corp. Once she finally got to her destination, Serenity climbed out and ran into the building, still the same man holding open a door for her and said, "You may want to hurry Ms. Frank, Mr. Kaiba is in a terrible mood." Serenity just nodded and ran down into the hallway where the elevators were located. All of them were busy, and Serenity didn't want to be anymore later than she already was, so she used the stairs. It was enough exercise for her to substitute a tri-a-thalon.

Once she finally got there, she was completely out of breath. Panting and holding her chest, now knowing the effect it could have on you if you jogged every morning. She walked over to the mahogany doors and pressed the intercom button, no one answered. She turned the knob to his door to see that it was open, but afraid of what might be inside. She pushed the door open slowly, wanting to turn back right now, but she wasn't about to let Kaiba embarrass her like he did his previous employee.

She crept into the office, checking to see if Kaiba was in there. To her luck he wasn't. Serenity decided to take his absence into her own good fortune. She thought to herself of what she should do. 'I know!' the thought hit her like a bolt of thunder. She quickly pulled out her contract from her briefcase and slid it under the dozens of papers that were spread all over Kaiba's desk. Smart thinking because she quickly pulled out a pen from her briefcase and wrote a note on a piece of paper saying;

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_Sorry but I had to leave before we could meet, I had a family emergency. I'm sure you won't mind, I'll be back as soon as I can. I signed the contract, so I guess it's set. _

_Anyway, thanks for understanding,_

_Serenity Frank_

She pulled out the contract and stuck the sticky note to it and pushed it back under the papers. She decided that if this scheme was going to work, that she would need to act the part, 'That's right. Pretend that you came in here, he wasn't here so you put the contract on his desk, with the note, ran out, and just came back now.' She said to herself. 'Good, that's all I have to do.'

At that moment her thoughts were interrupted and it was time to put her acting talents into gear, for Kaiba had just stormed into the office, angry as hell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked sitting down into his chair, giving Serenity a deadly glare that could kill with one shot.

"What do you mean?" she asked faking it as well as she could. "Didn't you read the note I left you?" she asked giving him a puzzled look.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" he asked rudely, "You're fired. Now get out." His view went down to the papers across his desk.

"But I signed the contract. You can't fire me."

"I gave you a deadline of 9 a.m., the time now is," he glances at his wristwatch, "11:07 a.m. So leave."

"But I placed the contract on the desk this morning, did you see it?" he gave her a confused look.

"Where, and don't you dare pull something out of your briefcase." He said not wanting to waste anymore of his time.

"Alright. Do I have your permission to go through your desk?" she asked nicely. He just stared. "I'll take that as a yes." And she rummaged through the papers, she did know exactly where it was, but she had to make this believable. Finally she got to her contract, "Here it is." She handed it to him.

He looked at it in disbelief. And than his view drifted to the note. He read it inwardly. 'What the hell? I've been here all morning. Although I was away for a short while. Is she lying, I doubt it, she seems confident enough, or maybe she's just a good actor.' He thought to himself wondering if she was phony.

He put the contract down on the table and just stared at her, trying to assess what was going on. She just stared back, trying to put on a confused look. "Alright, I'll let you have this one, but I have my eye on you." He said to her rudely.

"Okay ..."

"I mean it, one mistake, and you're never going to work n this town ever again." He turned his view to the computer screen but than changed his mind and looked at her again. "What the hell are you wearing?" his face showed disgust.

"Oh," she looked down at her clothes, trying to think of a reasonable excuse, "when I went to go see my mom, ahh ... I fell into the mud, and my sister only these clothes for me. It was the most classiest thing she had." A small smile was on her face, trying to get away with her wrongdoing.

"Whatever. Go get me some coffee, two spoons of –"

"Sugar, dark, no cream, and no milk, I know, I know." And she walked on over to the coffee machine and get his coffee for him. She glided on over to his side and placed it next to him, all the while he watched her slender figure move ever so elegantly. "Mr. Kaiba?" her voice got him back, and focused.

"What?" he asked in his usual rude tone.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, sign all of these papers," he handed her a stack of papers, "than write a report on this," he handed her a folder, "and last but not least, I want you to fire these people." And he placed a list on top of the pile that rested in her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to do that sir?" Serenity asked behind the pile of paper.

There was no answer, Serenity guessed that he was giving her a dirty glare, but couldn't see, and she was glad about too. It was too much stress for her.

Serenity headed for the door when her boss's voice caught her attention. "Serenity." She turned around. "Your office is down the hall to the right, next to the elevator."

"Okay," and resumed on her way out, when his voice yet again put her to a halt.

"Tonight I'm having a gathering at my mansion, you know the usual, business partners, colleagues, other assholes and such,"

'Like you?' Serenity thought to herself.

"Anyway, I need you to be there at 8 o'clock sharp, you may leave now." And went back to his work.

Serenity finally walked up to the door and tried to turn the knob but was unsuccessful. "Mr. Kaiba,"

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Do you think you could open the door for me, my hands seem to be full." She said sweetly, in a way that nobody could say "no" to, but there was a first time for everything.

"Do it yourself." He said rudely and went back to staring at his screen.

'Bastard.' She thought to herself as she pulled the door open, but with that success, came a price. Out of her hands fell out the pile of papers. Kaiba saw it and gave her a disgusted look. She was beyond embarrassed and feeling sorry for herself. She picked up the papers and from the ground and proceeded on her way out of her boss's office.

* * *

It was around 5:39 p.m. when Serenity had completed all of her tasks. She put them into a pile again and proceeded her way into Kaiba's office. This time when opening the door she pushed it open without dropping a single sheet of numbered paper.

"I see your learning." Kaiba said rudely.

Serenity said nothing, she was exhausted and now she had to go to the Kaiba mansion for a dinner party, just great. She placed the stack of papers on his desk and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba saw she was leaving, and it didn't please him at all.

"Home. I need to get ready for tonight." She said stating the obvious.

"Keep dreaming, we've got plenty of work to do before we can engage in a night of fun and pleasure." He said it with sarcasm in his voice and it was the first time Serenity had ever saw him use humor in communication.

She walked over to his desk and slumped down into the chair in front of him. "What now?"

"Make me some more coffee." He handed her his mug.

"Is that all you consume? If all you drink is caffeine, than I'm surprised that you're not as high as a kite." Serenity said trying to make herself feel comfortable in Kaiba's presence, although no one had been able to accomplish that except for Mokuba.

Kaiba just gave her a deadly glare, obviously not approving of her comment, or any humorous comment she made about him. She just made his coffee and gave it to him. All the while he was starring at her, though she didn't take notice to it.

"Now what?" Serenity asked slumping, once again in her claimed seat.

"Go to your desk, I'm gonna send you a file from my computer, I want you to go over the figures to see if those imbeciles Jack and Harry did them correctly." Kaiba dismissed her with the wave of his hand, and sent her the file through e-mail.

'What the hell is wrong with him? How the hell am I supposed to get ready if I ain't home, ain't got any dress to wear, don't even get me started on the shoes, and most importantly, I won't have any time once I'm done this.' Serenity was outraged by her boss's ignorance when it came to preparing themselves for social events.

Serenity walked down the empty halls of the 67 floor, remembering how brutal it was when she had to run up the flight of stairs. She finally reached the elevator, in front of it was a receptionist desk especially made for her. It resembled the one downstairs, but this one was smaller and blue. Behind the desk was a door, and behind that blue door, was Serenity's office. You'd be surprised by how small it was. It reminded Serenity of a jail cell. Small, inconvenient, boxed-in, and isolated. She opened the door to be yet again disappointed of what this job had to offer. She squished herself in between her desk and the shelf to the right, which held dozens of folders, heavy and as thick as their owner.

She sat uncomfortably in her chair and waited for the file to arrive, it took its time, obviously slowing the process of Serenity ever getting ready for the gathering tonight.

* * *

Two hours later and the job was finally done. At that moment Kaiba opened the door to her so called "Office".

"You're still here?" he asked mocking her performance.

"Yes well, if you would have let me go before, I wouldn't be in this mess." She turned of her computer and got out of her office, locked the door to make sure no intruders could proceed inside and than followed Kaiba into the elevator.

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't think that I would be able to come tonight." Serenity said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Why?" Kaiba voice was angered and rude.

"Well, it's almost 8:00, my home is around 30 minutes away from here, when it's gonna take me atleast one hour to get ready, but before I do that I need to go shopping for a dress, and that might be how long I don't know and the—" Kaiba's hand covered her mouth, trying to stop those annoying words from escaping her mouth.

Than he spoke, Serenity looking at him waiting when he was going to remove his hand, "I've got a solution so just SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, realizing that she wasn't talking anymore, he removed his hand. But silence hadn't surrounded the elevator for that long.

"What's your solution?" Serenity asked shifting her briefcase from one hand to the other.

"You'll come straight to my mansion, and you'll get ready there." Kaiba looked at his watch, obviously getting impatient by the time he had to wait in the elevator with his employee.

"You wear dresses?" Serenity asked raising a brow.

"Don't be stupid Frank." Kaiba pulled out his cell phone, pushed a few buttons and brought it up to his ear.

"Yeah. I need you to see if you've got a dress." He paused, as he listened what the person on the other line had to say. "How the hell am I supposed to know what kind of dress. I don't what colour. Do I look like I know the size." Kaiba yelled into the phone aimlessly.

Serenity grabbed the phone out of his grip and spoke in a rather pleasant voice, a big change for the man on the other side. "Hello. Hi. Yes, we need a dress, for pick up." She paused. "Well what do you have?" paused again. "Really?" she said it in disbelief. "No, that's great! I'll take it. What size? Ummmm.... Do you have a 3?" she waited, "Great! Okay! Thank you." She shut the top of the cell phone and handed it back to it's owner. Kaiba grabbed out from her grip and shoved it in his pocket, than his hands followed.

Once their ride finally arrived they both climbed into the limousine, both of them keeping their distance from each other. Kaiba sitting at on end, facing the window, and Serenity on the other side, across from him doing the same, starring out into the window in front of her. After around 13 minutes, they arrived at the boutique where Serenity was going to get her dress. The chauffeur ran in there, with Serenity's credit card, since Kaiba wasn't a gentleman enough to do so himself. When he came back he handed Serenity her dress, which was wrapped and everything, and her credit card.

The Kaiba mansion looked absolutely exquisite in the moonlight, and with all the outdoors lights that shone on the land with pride and glory. Serenity was amazed by the view that stood powerfully in front of her. No one had yet arrived, for the guests were invited at nine o'clock.

The door was held open for Serenity as she stepped out, still her jawing dropping to the ground as she exited it. She followed Kaiba into his mansion, starring at the elegant paintings on the wall, the priceless antiques scattered all over the foyer, sitting on their beautiful podiums, the marble floors that shinned ever so brightly. Obvious they had been recently waxed and buffered.

Kaiba's home resembled his company very much. Outside the building seems so peaceful and quiet, but inside, it was an entirely a different story. The butlers were running around from the kitchen to the room where the guests would be. The cooks were screaming and yelling at each other. And now that Kaiba was home, the place was going to be entirely full of chaos.

Kaiba walked towards the kitchen where all the food was being prepared, when Serenity shouted out to him, "Where am I supposed to get ready?" she asked in the middle of the foyer, feeling rather uncomfortable.

He kept his back facing her and kept walking, "There are plenty of rooms upstairs." And than he was no where to be seen as he entered the kitchen.

Serenity was lazy to ask which one so she just climbed the long flight of marble stairs and went into the nearest room, little did she know who's room it was – _Seto Kaiba's. _

She opened the large mahogany doors to the room and was pleased with décor, she turned around to close the doors and than locked them. She let her beautiful new dress rest on Kaiba's bed, while she walked over to bathroom and found clean towels for her to use. She undressed herself completely in the bathroom, and took a 10-minute shower, being sure to clean whatever she missed this morning. She came out of the bathroom that could probably house a family of five, once again with a towel around her naked body. She sat in front of a mirror, that had a comfortable seat to sit on, and began to comb through the nasty tangles that were implanted in her wet, silky brown hair.

* * *

Meanwhile when Serenity was in the shower, Kaiba grew tired of looking for his assistant in most of the rooms that were on the second floor. He soon gave up and went to his room to get ready, little did he know what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. But he was stopped in his tracks when the door wouldn't open. Restlessly he pulled out his ID card from his wallet and swiped it through the identification device that was stuck on to the beautifully acrylic walls. Within a second the lock was disarmed, but Serenity had not noticed, for it was silent. Kaiba turned the knob of his bedroom door. He walked on in carelessly into the room, still not knowing that another person was in his sanctuary. Serenity too had no idea that someone was in the room with her, Kaiba was big, but was quiet.

Kaiba finally came to realize that she was in her and was outraged that she would choose his room. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing in here?" he asked as loud as an ox. Serenity jumped at the sound of his roars and the comb flew out of her hand.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she repeated him, "What the fuck are you doing? Don't you have any respect to knock before you enter a room that has a woman in it?" she asked just as angry as he was, lifting herself from the seat and walking up to Kaiba, her skin still wet and moist.

"First of all, this is my bloody room, so you shouldn't be here in the first place. And second of all, don't you dare talk to me like that, we both know who the boss is and who the employee is, don't make me remind you." He said rudely. "Why the hell did you even come into my room, have you no common sense." He demanded an answer from her, giving her a look of disgust.

"First of all Kaiba, if I recall what you said, you said that "There are plenty of rooms upstairs"" she said the quotation in a intimidation of Kaiba when he was angry. "Not once did you say, which room, or which room was yours, or not to go into your room." She stood her ground, and stood it well. "So, I don't know why your getting so angry, I did nothing wrong."

Kaiba just gave her a cold glare, which sent all of her pride and confidence down the drain.

"Alright fine, you don't have to be such a baby, I'll leave." She tied the towel around her body tighter, picked up her old clothes and her dress and headed for the door, but was put to a halt by a strong grip on her delicate arm.

She turned her head disapprovingly and watched as Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, "Don't." he said in a cold tone.

Serenity shook of his hand and than spoke her mind freely, "Look Kaiba, I don't what you think I am, but I'm your assistant, not your sex toy."

Kaiba gave her a face in disbelief, "Don't flatter yourself Frank, I said not to leave because some of the assholes have already arrived, and if they were to see a girl in nothing but a towel leave my room, they'll start to talk, and I have no time to try to do damage control on rumors like those." He said pulling out a blue towel from his cabinet of hygienic tools and items. "I'm going into the bathroom, so do whatever the hell you need to do, but you'd better leave before I get out." With out letting her speak her slammed the doors shut of his bathroom.

"Asshole..." Serenity said under her breath.

She went back to her position on the chair in front of the mirror, and started to blow-dry her with the blow-dyer she took with her when she left the bathroom. She blow-dried it straight, so it gave more complements to her beautiful facial features. She dried herself off with one of Kaiba's towels and than unwrapped the new dress she brought for the night's events. It was beautiful. She quickly slid it on to her body. It was just the right fit. The black silk really went well with her beautifully tanned light, soft, and yet firm skin. She walked over to one of those standing mirrors that showed you the full reflection of yourself – from head to toe. It was sleeveless and the neck was in a V-shape. It went low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage to intrigue any man on the face of the earth. The length of it ran down to her knees. But not all of it, other side went down three inches below the knee, creating a diagonal line from one point to the other. _(A/N: Thank you Sana for the idea!!! It's just not as well detailed as yours!!!!) _

Serenity was quite impressed with how alluring she looked, but she looked a bit professional too. She was looking great, except for the fact that they forgot to get shoes for her. "Holy shit!" she yelled it aloud, "How could I forget?! I can't walk out with sneakers, although I could pull it off." She went it search for ladies shoes in Kaiba's closet, thinking that he probably had some girlfriends that would have left them there by accident.

Kaiba on the other hand had just finished his shower, dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom into his room, freely, – not even the towel was covering him. He just tossed the towel over his shoulder and walked out freely, thinking that Serenity had left, although he was wrong, very, very wrong.

Serenity came out of the closet disappointed that she couldn't find anything of use to her. Looking down at the floor, not making a sound when she looked up she was shocked. Right there, in front of her was her boss – naked! Wearing nothing, nada, not a thing at all. Serenity could help but stare, from his handsome face, covered by his luscious brown locks of wet hair. While his chest was buffed, and firm, his arms were strong and muscled, his torso lean and smooth. While his lower body, was – hold up, what the hell was she doing? She quickly thought up of something that could get her out of this mess.

'Yep, that's right, pretend like you just came in.' Serenity thought to herself. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled aloud and turned her head,

Kaiba was caught off guard by her voice and quickly cover his lower body with a towel. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?" he demanded walking up to her, grabbing her by the arm, turning her to face him and than looking into her eyes with his cold, icy blue orbs. "I thought I told you to leave before I was to come out of the shower!" he yelled at her, towering her with his height.

"And I was going, but that was before I realized that we forgot to get shoes for me. So I went into your closet—"

"My closet?!" he was obviously outraged.

"To see if there was any shoes that maybe a girlfriend of yours would have left behind or something," she said explaining why she did what she did, "Than when I came back out, you were there."

Kaiba looked at her, once again puzzled if she was just a good actress or if she could have been telling the truth and was innocent. He let go of her arm roughly sending her off balance and hand to take a few steps back to recover.

She watched Kaiba as he went over to the side of he luxurious bed and dial a few numbers on the phone pad, and than brought the receiver to his ear. "Yeah, send Maria up here with her shoes, the ones for parties, if she has any." And than slammed it back into place. "We'll see what we can do." He said and than just starred at her, so she starred back at him. She obviously wasn't getting the point of Kaiba's hidden message. He than cleared his throat, trying to get her to catch on.

"What?" she asked tired of trying to guess what he wanted.

"Get out so I can get ready, you moron." He said, in disbelief that she could be so clueless.

"Ohhh ... right." She said embarrassed.

Then a soft knock accompanied by a voice, "Mr. Kaiba sir, it is Maria, with the shoes."

"Come in, Maria," Kaiba said defeated, thinking that he would never get ready, not that he wanted to go down to room full of ass-kissing imbeciles.

The maid opened the door, than saw her boss in nothing but a towel and than looked the other way and was about to leave when Kaiba spoke, "No Maria, it's okay."

She resumed her path back into Kaiba's bedroom, than she saw Serenity. "Oh my, who is this Mr. Kaiba?" the lady asked in her Spanish accent.

"I'm Serenity, and you." Serenity was delighted to see such a cheerful face in a day that was full of Kaiba.

"My name is Maria, darling." And she pulled Serenity into an embrace.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the sight of women bonding with each other, "I'll be getting ready in the bathroom." And he picked up all of his garments, clothes, after shave, etc. and walked into the bathroom, shutting it roughly behind him.

Meanwhile the ladies really got to know each other well. Maria showed Serenity the three bags full of shoes that she brought for her. And they mixed and matched to see what pair would go best with the outfit. Kaiba could hear the women and their high voices through the thick door, feeling like that the world was going to blow up. The ladies finally decided what pair would look the best. It was a pair of heels, and strings of leather fabric that held her feet in place, and the strings went up around her calve, making her look like a Greek goddess.

"Wow, you look beautiful Serenity." Maria said, her hands in a bunch, admiring her.

"Thank you Maria. And thank you for the shoes, you're a life saver!" Serenity said hugging Maria tightly.

"Can I tell you something Serenity?" she waited for Serenity's approval. "I think that you and Mr. Kaiba make an adorable couple, it's good to know that he's found a real woman that can give him the care and love that he needs." Maria smile grew wider as she heard what Serenity's response was.

"Maria, you've got it all wrong, we're not in a relationship or anything, I work for him, nothing more." Serenity said in her defense.

"Whatever you say darling. But I've never seen him this pleasant around others before. I think that you have something to do with it." Maria said packing up the bags of shoes and than exiting.

Serenity shook of the thought and just starred herself in the long mirror.

* * *

'Finally' Kaiba thought, as he looked at himself in the large mirror in front of him. 'Great. Now all I have to do is get this damn tie on.' He starred at it hard as if it was a human, and that it might be defeated and be easy to put on by himself.

He opened the door of his bathroom with his tie in his hand, to see an amazing sight in front of him – he saw Serenity, in all black. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked before. 'Wow.' He thought to himself. But shook the thought out of his mind, trying to focus on what he was to do tonight.

He walked out into the open area where Serenity was and asked where Maria was. Serenity replied by saying "She left, why?"

"I needed help with this tie." He said pushing Serenity aside so he could look in the mirror to do what he needed to do.

"Let me help, Marik has the same problem." She walked up in front of him, grabbed the tie from Kaiba's grip, and began her work.

"Marik?" he asked cocking a brow up high.

"Oh, we live together, it's not what you think."

Kaiba didn't answer, he just watched her. Her hands were around his neck for a short moment when she put the tie around his neck. Than began to tie and pull. Kaiba could see right down her dress, feeling very aroused by the sight. Once she was done he quickly moved his body from her sight, not wanting for her to see the effect she left, by making a rather large bulge in his pants.

Kaiba left the room first, sending in Maria to show Serenity the way around downstairs, but through the way that was used by the staff, for he didn't want anyone to see her coming from his room.

Kaiba already had made his way into the event's area when Serenity was escorted there by Maria. Everyone was stunned, men looking ever so closely, while the women looking in either jealously or disbelief.

One saying, "It's probably fake,"

Most of them unknown to who she was, wanted to greet with her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:** That took long! ::wipes sweat off her forehead:: Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorrie I took so long to update. Part two will be up as soon as possible and I think you guys are going to like it. Like it a lot!!! It's about Mokuba!!! And Serenity and Seto!!! Who is this mysterious character known as Mr. Smith? If ya'll want to know, please read and review! Remember all comments greatly appreciated.


	4. Part Two: A Night To Hate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This story may contain content that consists of foul language so viewer's discretion is advised. Future content will contain passages of mature matter, so younger viewers are advised not to view it.

* * *

Love or Lust?

Part Two: A Night To Hate

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

Serenity felt very uncomfortable walking into the room that held so many of Kaiba's colleagues. Eyes watched her like hawks. Most of them dull and faded due to their age. 'Why is everybody starring at me?' Serenity walked upon path that was made visible for her to follow, trying her best not to make a fool out of herself by tripping or saying anything stupid.

Kaiba watched her attentively too, her slender body looked so alluring in that black, silk dress. He was interrupted and pulled out of his aimless starring – along with the men around him – by the constant irritating ringing of his cell phone.

( **"Blah"** – Kaiba talking _"Blah"_ – Other person talking)

He yanked it out of his pocket and spoke into rudely, **"Hello?"**

"_Hello to you too, Mr. Kaiba."_ the voice on the other end sounded mean and cynical.

Kaiba immediately knew whom he was speaking to, **"Hold on,"** he spoke into the phone and than spoke to the men that surrounded him, "Excuse me, gentlemen." And walked into more private area, into room right next to the conventional area, into the living room. He took a seat in the comfortable armchair that was directly in front of the fireplace, and the back of it facing the door.

"**So, Smith, didn't get enough of a kick yesterday, that you're talking to me now just to threaten my brother and I some more?"** Kaiba asked cockily, resting well into the fabric behind him.

"_Of course they're not threats Kaiba, they are just my future plans. But they're happening sooner than you think."_ Smith had his own way of interesting people and than letting them hang on the idea that the end was near for them.

"**What the hell in god's name are you talking about?"** Kaiba have a disgusted look even though the man on the other line couldn't see it**. "Look, I don't have time for this bullshit, I have guests to attend to, we can talk about this later—"**

"_How about tonight?" _

"**Are you kidding me?"**

_"Not at all Mr. Kaiba, if not tonight than I'm sure tomorrow in court would be much more appealing to you."_

"**What?!"** Kaiba shouted into the phone, the guests in the other room could hear his loud, cold voice.

"_No need to shout Mr. Kaiba, I was going to tell you anyway. I coming now to give you, well, your invitation, I'm sure you wouldn't miss it for the world."_ And with that the man had terminated their communication by disconnecting from the phone.

Kaiba was outraged. He was so angry that when got up from his chair, he kicked it with such a force that it flew across the room, and crashed into the wall. He crushed the cell phone that was in his hands with his bare fingers, and than threw it into the fire, letting it burn until only pieces of melted metal was left. He was beyond distressed.

'We can't go back to court! He's got the proof that I'm not a suitable guardian! He'll take my brother away from me! NO! I WON'T LET HIM!' Kaiba screamed at himself a few times before getting himself under control, and than resumed his presence in his guests' view.

He left living room the way it was, furniture thrown all over the place, broken antiques scattered on the floor, and fire burning just like the fire that burning in his body. A flame for the spill of blood – Smith's blood. Once Kaiba was in front of the door, he decided to fix himself up before going into the public's eye. He tightened his tie a bit, and combed his hair back with his hand, but it just fell back into its previous playful look. Kaiba not looking a bit older than he already was, if anything looking younger than he intently was.

He opened both of the mahogany doors, giving a superior look to himself, that he was above all. Once he entered and took a few steps in, his eyes found someone, and an idea struck his brilliant, and yet despicable mind. A smirk, an evil smirk curved upon his pale lips. He walked up to the crowd of men, and in the middle was no other than, Serenity. He stood back for a moment to hear what the conversation consisted of.

Followed by a laugh from the men, Serenity spoke obviously not enjoying herself, "Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but I believe I'm needed somewhere else."

She was about to leave when one of the youngest of the crowd stopped her and said, "Wait, before you go could I get your number?" Serenity just opened her mouth when she was interrupted by a man just about three years older than her.

"Let me guess." Said the unknown voice, but it wasn't unknown to Kaiba, not at all, he'd known this voice and whom it belonged to much to well. "It's 38 24 36."

Serenity was in disbelief that a man could say that in public to a woman and yet not have a shred of shame on his face. Kaiba saw the anger that was building up in her and quickly pulled he out of there before anything violent happened.

"Serenity, I need to talk to you for a minute." Kaiba demanded.

Serenity nodded to his demand, gave a cut eye to the man that just embarrassed her and than followed Kaiba to a corner in the grand, spacious room.

"What?" asked Serenity, obviously she still hadn't gotten a hold of her anger towards the older man.

"I need you to do something for me." Kaiba said, but something was different when he spoke, there weren't any traces of despicable hatred or coldness in it. Serenity knew that something was bothering him, and that this was serious.

"What?" she asked concerned, in a sweet tone.

"You know the man that just said your ... number ... well his name is Bruce Smith."

"So?" Serenity interrupted him, still her eyes giving him a deadly stare.

"So, I need you to get something from him. I need you to get a tape from him. I don't care, go home with him tonight, and once he's sleeping look around his house and find it! But don't you dare listen to it!" Kaiba spoke lightly, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was informing Serenity on.

"What?! Are you insane? I'm not stealing from that man!" Serenity blurted out loudly, luckily not many people cared of what she said.

Kaiba gave a glare that settled her down for now, "Keep your voice low. Or else. Now go and flirt with the bastard, let him to take you to his home and than when he's asleep—"

"NO." it was a whispered shout. "Absolutely not. Get someone else to do your dirty work for you, cause I'm certainly not going to." She was just about to storm off, leaving him alone in the corner, but once again his strong grip on her wrist pulled her back into his view.

"If you don't do it, I'll fire you." He said trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't one to be pushed around.

"Go ahead." She said slowly.

"I'll make sure that you'll never work in this town again, you know I've got the power and connections to do so, and you know it more than anyone else." Kaiba had won the battle in this conflict.

After a long period of time of just starring at each other and trying to make the one back off, Serenity gave up, "Fine." She turned her view to Bruce and watched him as he shook hands with a man three times his age. "But I ain't sleepin' with him." she said, sickened by the thought of loosing her virginity to that man.

"I don't care what you do, kill him if you need to, I just need that tape!" he demanded, obviously making it clear to her.

Kaiba was just about to walk away, when Serenity spoke, "Wait." He turned around, bored of her company. "What's in it for me?" she asked with a hidden smirk in her devious smile.

"You get to keep your job." Kaiba said plainly, not wanting to give her cent of his well-earned money.

"Forget it than, I'm not going to do it." Her negotiation skills weren't very good, but she prevailed in this conversation.

"$500." She shook her head in disapproval. "$1,000" she laughed in his face. "1,500. And that's my final offer."

"5,000." This time he was the one that was shaking his head in disapproval. "Fine than, I'll leave."

She was about to take a step forward, when Kaiba spoke, "Fine." Serenity smiled widely, showing her beautiful, enigmatic smile. "But you aren't entitled to a Christmas bonus. Now go do whatever the hell you need to do."

Kaiba hadn't realized but Serenity had already walked off, approaching Bruce with the almighty catwalk, if it was used with the right figure, no man could resist it. Kaiba quickly forgot about the two of them and decided to attend to the others at the party, wanting to see what was on the minds of the stupid old hags.

* * *

"So what's with the change of heart?" Bruce asked Serenity as they sat across from each other on of the tables that were set up for the guests to eat on when dinner came. Both sharing a bottle of delightful white whine.

Serenity shrugged, "I guess I like a man that knows what he wants." She looked at him deviously as she took a sip from her whine glass.

"Is that so?" he poured himself a re-fill of the whine, and than offered her some, she refused it. "So, what is a fine woman like you doing here?" asked Bruce, his eyed fixed on her bust.

'What? How am I supposed answer that? Do I lie, or tell the truth.' Her thoughts consisted along those lines, but not showing a bit of her confusion on her face. "Guess..." she said buying her self sometime.

"Well, I'd say you were a model." Serenity blushed, inside she was disgusted by his ways. "But what would you being doing here?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow up, wondering.

Serenity made up her mind, she was going to tell the truth, lying was never a solution, only a delay of what fate had in store for one. "I'm actually an employee of the owner of this home." Okay maybe it wasn't the entire truth, but she wasn't lying.

"Really, what do you do?" Bruce all of a sudden took a bigger interest in Serenity.

"I either file up documents, review reports, or make Kaiba his coffee." She said it rudely, obviously forgetting that that was no way to speak about her boss. She realized that Bruce was starring at her. "I didn't mean it like that." She said trying to cover up what she said.

"There's no need for that, the guy is a bastard." Bruce took a gulp of his beverage, chugging it down vigorously.

'So I've found something we can relate on – badmouthing Kaiba. This might be fun.' Serenity finally found the sliver lining, on this very, very gray cloud.

"Tell me about it. He forced me to come here and help out, or "You'll be out of employment"". She mimicked him well, very well. Bruce just laughed at her childish antics.

* * *

The night was almost over and most of the drunken guests had left. Serenity and Bruce had already made plans of going home together. Little did Bruce know that that was a big mistake, for he hadn't not known her true mission, not to get laid, but steal something that was of his possession.

Bruce and Serenity were waiting at the door. Bruce still hadn't given Kaiba his _invitation_. Serenity was still clueless of why Kaiba despised this man so much. Serenity actually grew fond of the man while they spoke to each other, only when he wasn't making sleazy comments about her figure. Kaiba came down the stairs of his enormous mansion, something black in his hand. Both of their eyes watched him as he glided down the steps.

Once Kaiba made his was to the "couple", Bruce spoke, "Well Mr. Kaiba, this is especially for you." He said in an unbelievably cockily voice, and than handed him an envelope.

Kaiba grabbed it from his hand, and than turned his attention to Serenity. "You almost forgot this, Serenity." He his face showed no emotion, and handed her the small black purse.

She gave him a questionable look, he saw it. His eyes told her everything, while his mouth was shut. She excepted it, still confused, but decided that it was for the best. They traded their last words to each other, and than Bruce and Serenity made their way over to Bruce's car.

Bruce being the gentleman that he was, opened the passenger seat for her, closed the door swiftly, and than hurried on over to the driver's seat. He obviously was anxious to get home, and so was Serenity. But their reasons were completely different. The ride so far was silent, as lust clouded Bruce's eyes, and worry in Serenity's.

The silence was broken when a ringing from Serenity's purse was heard. Serenity was really confused now. She opened the zipper to her purse, and rummaged through it, to find a small black cell phone.

( **"Blah"** – Kaiba _"Blah"_ – Serenity)

'I should have known.' Serenity thought as smirk developed on her face. She pressed the talk button and brought it up to her ear. _"Hello?"_ she faked, she already knew who it was.

"**Listen closely, in the purse there are tablets. DO NOT EAT THEM."**

_"Okay. No need to shout."_

"**Pretend that I'm your mom or something, so he won't suspect anything, although I shouldn't be giving him that much credit."** A small laugh came from the other end.

"_Alright mom."_

"**Now listen. Ask him for something to drink, make sure he gets one for himself."**

_"Alright,"_

"**Put two tablets in his drink when he's not looking, they'll dissolve by themselves. When he drinks it he won't even know. After a little while he'll fall asleep and won't wake up for hours. And that will be your chance to take the tape." **

"_How do I know what it looks like? Does it have a label?"_ Serenity was forgetting something, _"Mom."_

"**I don't know. But, it was in a tape player. Dammit! I don't know! Just jack all of the guy's tapes! Or better yet, when he falls asleep call me on the cell phone, describe to me what you see, and we'll take it from there."**

"_Okay, mom, bye. I'll see you later."_

Serenity was about the disconnect from the phone when Kaiba spoke again, **"Oh, Serenity."**

_"Yes?"_

"**Please, make sure you do this properly. I really, really need that tape."**

"_I understand."_ And Kaiba cut the connection. Serenity somehow had a new respect for her boss. There was just something different about him when he talked to her just a while back.

"Who was that?" asked Bruce, curious to know what was going on.

"It was my mom. She wanted me to go get Advil for her from the convenience store before I come home."

"I see."

When they finally got to Bruce's small house, Bruce once again held the door open for Serenity. She climbed out of the car gracefully. At the door Bruce shuffled through his bunch of keys to find the one that would insert itself perfectly into the house's keyhole. Once inside of the house, Bruce flicked the switch and a light turned on and filled the foyer with light, and a weak glow.

"Nice home." Serenity said, her eyes wondering around, thinking of where the tape could have been hidden.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's home to me." Bruce closed the door and locked it behind him. Than made his way into the living room where Serenity sat, feeling very uncomfortable.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Serenity thought to herself as she saw Bruce sit up close next to her. Bruce's hand found its way onto her thigh. Serenity quickly made him move off of her by asking for something to drink.

"Oh of course. How rude of me. What would you like?" Bruce asked getting up from the couch and looking at her strangely.

"Ahh... a coke would be nice." Serenity said sweetly.

Bruce nodded and went into the kitchen. Serenity could hear the noise of the can when it was opened, and filled the air, combining itself with the highly addictive beverage. Bruce entered the living room with two glasses in his hand. He placed his down on the coffee table in front of him, and handed one to Serenity.

'What do I do now?' Serenity was so confused. 'God, what have I gotten myself into.' She took the glass from Bruce happily and took a sip from it. Serenity thought up of a plan.

Once the glass was removed from her mouth, she made a slightly disgusted face, and than spoke, "This isn't a diet coke is it?"

"No." Bruce said tiredly.

"Could you please?" Serenity asked with an appealing smile upon her now pail face.

"Of course." He said defeated. He took the glass from her and proceeded into the kitchen. Giving Serenity a chance to slip a few of the tablets in his drink, for he left his drink on the table, abandoned, for her to sabotage.

She quickly moved her hand around in her purse and pulled out two sealed tablets, she ripped the opening of one of them but was put to a halt when she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly put them on her lap, and than placed the purse on top of the white objects, so they wouldn't be seen by him. She needed more time.

"Here you go." And Bruce handed her a new glass.

She looked at it disappointed. "No ice?"

A large sigh came from Bruce, he took the glass from her yet again and walked over the kitchen, again. Serenity took this to her advantage. She quickly unwrapped the tablets and dropped them into Bruce's drink. She had just enough time to throw the wrappers away back in her purse. Just when Bruce came, she zipped up the purse.

Bruce looked at her, hoping that she would be happy with her beverage now. She thanked him and drank from it, gulping it down her throat at an unbelievable rate. When she was done it, she placed it next to his and than spoke, "Aren't you gonna drink yours?"

Bruce shook his head, "I'm not really that thirsty."

'I need him to drink that! Or I'm so screwed!' Serenity thought up of an idea. 'Please forgive my words, lord.' Serenity was so gonna regret saying this, but she had no choice. "I hear that if you drink a glass of diet coke, the experience is wilder, and even more pleasurable." A smirk curved Serenity's face, knowing that Bruce would now drink the fluid.

"Ohh, really. Well if that's the case, than bring it on." He grabbed his glass in the palm of his strong hand, and chugged the beverage down fiercely. He than crashed it down on to the table and pounced on Serenity. His mouth slobbered upon hers. She knew she just had to put up with this a few minutes longer and than it would all be over.

His tongue went deeper down Serenity's throat. She begged for air so she pushed him off lightly. He excepted that and than aimed his mouth for her lower parts. He began to push up her dress, but Serenity stopped him.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Don't you think that upstairs would be a lot more ... comfortable?" Serenity asked, hoping that he might drop dead on the stairs, and she would be free of his lustful actions.

"Why wait?" he obviously wanted her, and wanted her now.

"Anticipation heightens the climax of it all in question." Serenity couldn't believe she was saying this. 'I am so going to hell.' She thought to herself.

Bruce waited no longer, he grabbed Serenity by her hand and led her upstairs to his room. She stopped him, "Aren't you gonna give me a tour?" Serenity asked trying to buy herself sometime.

Bruce have her a look of anger.

"Anticipation." Serenity reminded him.

Bruce agreed and showed her around. Still the tablets had no effect on the man. 'I am so gonna kill Kaiba for this!' Serenity regretted ever agreeing to this sinful plan. 'I would rather be unemployed than degrade myself to this ... this insanity!' Bruce led her into his room. He placed her on his bed, turned on the stereo, and lit a few candles, and than joined Serenity on the bed.

Once again he began his lustful acts upon her. Serenity pulled away from him again, once again with a stall that could help her out overall tonight.

"What now?" Bruce was fed up.

"I need to use the bathroom." Serenity lied.

Bruce pointed to the door out in the hallway, and she walked out gratefully. She ran on over to the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind her. She still had her purse in her hand. She pulled out the cell phone that was in the purse and punched in Kaiba's number.

( **"Blah"** – Kaiba _"Blah"_ – Serenity)

"**Is he asleep?"** the voice on the other end was curious.

"_No! The bastard just won't die! I slipped two tablets into his drink. And he's still awake!"_ Serenity yelled quietly into the phone.

"**It might take sometime. Now go back out there and do what ever the fuck you got to do! Do you understand me? If you fail, I swear! I will kill you!"**

"_Calm down! I'm the one that trying to seduce him! He's already kissed me! Son of Bitch! If you want me to get the tape, than I want you to pay double!"_

"**Are you insane—?"**

_"I'll walk away right now, believe me, I am very capable of doing so!"_

"**Fine! Now go and get that fucking tape!"**

Serenity slapped the phone shut, threw it into her purse, and than walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom, hoping that Bruce would have passed out by now. To her dismay, HE DIDN'T! Serenity braced herself for what was going to happen next. Bruce lifted himself from the bed and plunged at Serenity. Serenity threw an arm over his neck, trying to play the part, she wanted that $10,000, it would help her beyond belief.

She pushed Bruce on over to the bed. He was on the bottom and she placed herself on top of him. A bulge in his pants developed, and Serenity saw it. She went back to his mouth, thinking that if she had to make any intimate interaction with him, his mouth was the only the thing she was willing to touch, or otherwise.

Bruce's hand traveled up her dress, his hand on the verge of cupping her behind, but than, his grip was loosened. Hopes were very high Serenity right now. Serenity moved herself from Bruce's mouth to see what was wrong, but nothing was wrong. If anything, everything was going right for Serenity right now.

She lifted herself from his grip, wanting to tear off the hand that reached for her ass. She got up from the bed and from her purse, she called Kaiba again.

( **"Blah" **– Kaiba _"Blah"_ – Serenity)

"**Is the bastard out cold yet?"**

"_Thankfully! He grabbed my ass!"_ Serenity whined.

"**I do not need the details." **

"_Whatever. Tell me where it is so I can go get it and get the hell out of here!"_ Serenity wasn't appealed by this house, it freaked her out, and was a constant reminder of what could have happened tonight if Bruce hadn't passed out.

"**How the hell am I supposed to know?"** Kaiba yelled into the phone. **"Check his jacket or something. Or better yet check his briefcase, yeah, that's what he toke the tape player out of. FIND IT!" **

"_Okay! Stop yelling!"_ Serenity was tired of the incredible loud voice that belonged to her boss. _"God, why the hell are you always so uptight?"_

"**Just shut up, and focus on finding the damn briefcase!" **

"_Fine."_ Serenity searched the room that held the unconscious Bruce, and found nothing. Nothing but old laundry and condoms from the year 2000. _"I can't find anything in his room. It's clean, well not literally."_ A chill ran down Serenity's back, as she spotted another woman's bra.

She quickly got out of there, not wanting to find any other hidden treasures that belonged to that lustful man. She ran down the stairs and searched the living room, all the while one of her ears occupied by the ignorant shouts from her employer.

"_THAT'S IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHUT UP!"_ Serenity couldn't help but to let out all of her frustration. _"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I'M TRYING MY BEST AND ... you_ _just keep yelling ... and I can't take it anymore."_ Serenity broke down and fell to the floor. Small tears escaping her precious eyes.

Kaiba couldn't believe the weakness that was all bound up in this woman. **"What the hell is wrong with** **you?! Get up right now and find it! OR YOU WILL PAY!"** Kaiba yelled into the rudely.

Her reply to him was something that could deafen someone easily. _"Forget it! I'M NOT DOING THIS_ _ANYMORE! I'm leaving!"_ Serenity was about to hang up on him when she heard his voice plead to her.

"**SERENITY! Please don't I beg of you! You're my only hope!"**

"_Why should I help you?"_

"**Because it's about Mokuba."** Serenity's attention grew when she heard the name of her boss's younger brother.

"_What about Mokuba?"_ Serenity's voice stiffened a bit, holding back the tears that wanted to be released.

"**Smith has been trying to take him away from me. He thinks that I'm not a suitable guardian."**

"_I agree. But if you're willing to go through all of this – well actually I'm the one going through hell but, I know how much your brother loves you."_ Serenity picked herself up from the floor and made her way to the kitchen.

"**Thank you."** Kaiba's voice sounded relieved, but than went right back to his rude ways. **"Now find it before I fire you!"**

"_Alright, calm down."_ Serenity was fumbling with the cabinets that were against the wall, and than the ones that were a bit lower. _"Wait, I think I found something."_

"**What?! WHAT?!" **

"_Oh my god!"_ Serenity yelled into the receiver of the phone.

"**WHAT?!"** Kaiba asked for the last time.

"_He's ... he's .. he's got a gun!"_ Serenity shrieked.

Kaiba let out a sigh of frustration as he let a hand go through his hair, and than he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down the continuous thumping in his head.

"**Keep looking."**

"_Okay." _Serenity moved her hands around the gun, trying to see if she could find anything. _"Wait? What's_ _this?"_ A smirk developed Serenity's face.

"**What?"** Kaiba asked, not as excited as the last time, he knew that she could let his hopes down once again.

"_I think I found it!"_ Serenity said happily as she did a little dance in the kitchen.

"**Good! Now take out the tape that's in the tape player and replace it with the one that's in your purse."** Kaiba gave instructions.

"_Okay, ..."_ She pressed a button and out the tape flew, she caught it in the air. She than placed it safely in her purse. Listening carefully to Kaiba's instructions she replaced the tape with another one, what was on it, she hadn't known. _"Done."_ Serenity let out a sigh of relief. _"Can I go home now?"_

"**Yes."** Kaiba himself was quite tired. **"BUT,"** he caught her attention. **"do not, I REPEAT! DO NOT LISTEN TO THE TAPE! OR YOU WILL BE SORRY BEYOND BELIEF!"** Kaiba meant what he said, and meant it with a passion.

"_OKAY ALREADY! WILL YOU STOP YELLING!?"_ Kaiba didn't respond. He just cut the connection off between the two.

Serenity was more than happy to finally leave this hellhole. When she walked out of the house she had realized that she had forgotten to ask Kaiba if he could come and pick her up, since Serenity didn't know this neighborhood she could easily get lost.

She pulled out the cell phone out of her purse and dialed her apartment number.

_**Ring, ring.**_

"C'mon Marik, pick up."

_**Ring, ring.**_

Serenity tapped her foot against the cement stairs as she waited.

_**Ring, ring.**_

"Anytime now."

_**Ring, ring.**_

No one was going to answer the phone. Serenity decided find her way home by herself. 'I could call for a cab.' Serenity thought to herself. 'No, I don't have any money to pay the guy with.' Serenity dropped the thought and tried to remember what way she came from.

It was hours later and Serenity had finally decided to accept the fact that she was lost. She pulled out the cell phone again and dialed her apartment number. She only heard the answering machine. Angrily she threw the phone into a nearby garbage can.

* * *

It was already around 3:46 a.m., and Serenity finally excepted the fact that she was lost. Walking around in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a revealing dress, and being lost all together is mot a very helpful combination.

Serenity walked down the sidewalk of a street. Hers eyes shifty, and legs ready to run if the chance was ever to come. Her mind was on the verge of paranoia, and she was as alert as ever. God only knew what kind of sick people wandered the streets at this time of morning.

Serenity ears became sharper as she heard light footsteps behind her. She didn't bother to look back, she only increased the speed of her moving feet. Moments later and the footsteps began to gain on her. Serenity was a fool if she hadn't turned to see who was on her tail. Her head turned slowly, holding her shoulders tightly to herself, and yet feet moving faster than ever.

The sight she saw behind her was sickening. It was a man in his late thirty's. His skin was pale, teeth were yellow, his eyes were shady and dark bags surrounded them.

When Serenity turned around to view her follower, he spoke in a cynical voice, "Hello there." And than his mouth curved into an ugly smirk. Shudders went down Serenity's back. She began to walk even faster than before, her heels not helping her at all, but bringing an advantage to the man stalking her.

As the man's footstep grew faster, so did Serenity's. After a short while she began to run from the mystical man. The man wasn't one to let something that he wanted go by without a fight, he too began to run after her.

Serenity was now as scared as she ever would have been. Her breath began to run out but she still ran, not wanting to give in to one of her weaknesses. Her shrill little voice spoke out to the man pleading for him to let her go without harm, "PLEASE, stop following me!"

The man didn't answer, but only laughed at her plead. Serenity turned a corner, the man behind would take his time to follow her, so she gave herself the benefit of the doubt, she pulled off a shoe and waited behind the wall patiently.

When she heard the man's running, she brought the shoe up in front of her and was ready to strike him with it, possibly if her aim was right, in his eye. The man finally turned the corner, to Serenity, what seemed like an eternity of fear. Serenity pushed the heel of the shoe into the man's face. The pain of the heel caused the man to shriek in pain, a hand holding his injured face, and the other hand trying to stop Serenity from running, but failed to as Serenity put her shoe back on and ran for her life.

Serenity had a good 5-minute start from the man, she tried her best to create obstacles for her stalker, by turning as many corners as she could, and if possible, changing streets without being seen. One turn Serenity took put her to a halt, as she bumped into something, or rather someone. Serenity fell into the man's strong arms, as he comforted her.

"Are you alright?" The man's voice was very familiar to Serenity. She looked up into the man's eyes, and she felt like crying as she saw the face of her childhood friend.

"Marik!" and she resumed her position in his arms. Marik held her tightly, comforting her and telling her that she was okay now. "Marik, there's a man, he's been following me!"

Marik looked up at the sidewalk before him and saw nothing. "Well don't worry, the man's gone now." Marik helped her stand up straight and began to walk away with Serenity when a man's strong voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going with the girl. I saw her first, now give her here before you'll regret it."

Marik turned his head slowly, as did Serenity, and from her came a gasp. Serenity than whispered something to Marik, "That's the man I was talking about." Serenity's voice was shaky and fearful.

"Don't worry Serenity, you stay right here." Marik left her side and approached the man.

From where Serenity was standing, she couldn't hear a thing. She walked up a few a steps to hear what was going on when she saw the man throw a punch at Marik. Serenity's hands found there way to cover her mouth as a gasp of worry released from her mouth. Marik recovered fast, when the man tried to hit him again, Marik dodged it like a cat. Serenity watched from a far as both of the men fought each other. Both of them throwing punches and kicks at each other.

In the end Marik walked away victorious, the injured man lay on the floor, lifeless. Although Marik was strong, he too was bruised.

Serenity ran to him when she saw that it was safe. When face-to-face to him she just starred at his wounds. Her fingers going over them as she began to let a few tears fall from her now sleepy eyes. Marik held one of her hands and than led her home.

"Marik?"

"Hmm."

"Why the hell didn't you pick up the damn phone when I called?" Serenity's voice changed to deep and serious.

"Well I was out looking for you. That's why."

Serenity face turned softer as he said that. And than a smile curved her precious lips. "How did you know where to look?"

"I called that boss of yours, and he told me that you were at some guys house. He told me the address, so I went there. You weren't there so I looked around that area, thinking that you probably lost or something."

Serenity felt like breaking down into tears as she recapped the night's events. But instead she held on to Marik.

"Marik?"

"Hmm." Marik too held on to Serenity tightly, not ever wanting to let her go.

"Thank you. I don't what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it. Now lets get home and get some sleep." Serenity nodded, left Marik's body and than began to walk, but she held on to Marik's hand, feeling lonely without the touch of someone else.

* * *

Once they got home Serenity set Marik on the couch while she went to get the first aid kit.

"It's really nothing Serenity, I can do it myself." Marik argued as Serenity opened the lid to the box.

"Shut up and stay still."

Marik watched her as she cleaned up the cut on his forehead. Serenity saw his eyes peering at her.

"What?" She asked raising a brow.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, spit it out."

"Alright, alright. I think you beautiful in that dress." Marik's comment made Serenity blush the deepest red.

"Thank you." She dabbed a cotton ball in some Detoll and than applied to Marik's forehead.

Marik screamed like a little girl. "AHH!" and than pushed the cotton off from his face, "That stings!"

"It's supposed to if you want to get out the bacteria. Now move your hand so I can finish."

"Fine." Marik allowed her to finish her aiding.

Once the wound was clean, Serenity secured a piece of gauss on it, and than packed it up and put it away. She said her goodnight to Marik and than went into her room. Changed into her PJ's and than hopped into bed, before brushing her teeth and giving her face a good wash.

Marik however was already all cleaned up from before, so he just changed clothes and hopped into bed. All comfy and nestled into his bed, he was interrupted from letting sleep claim him when he heard Serenity's weak voice.

"Coming." Marik said tiredly.

When he walked into her room, he found her crying and under her covers. Marik walked on over to her side, sat next to her at the edge of the bed and removed the blanket from her face. Whipped away a few of her tears, kissed her on her forehead and tucked her tightly into her bed. He was just about to leave her side when Serenity's hand held his wrist lightly. Marik's head turned to see what the matter was.

"Marik, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now." Marik nodded and gave her a comforting smile.

"Move on over." Serenity slid her body over so Marik could join her. Marik jumped into Serenity's bed. Making it shake and a loud noise.

"Are you trying to break my bed?" Serenity asked furiously.

"Just go to sleep." Marik pulled the covers from her and hogged them all for himself, turning his body so that she couldn't see his face.

"Hey!" Serenity leaped onto him and tried to pull the fabric out from his grip. Marik was strong and wouldn't let go. "Fine than! You'll make me do it the hard way!" Serenity ran her hands under the covers and to his stomach. Where she ticked him, creating a diversion, so he would loose sight of the blanket and she could grab it from. And she did. She pulled it out from his hands and than went to her side of the bed.

Marik was outraged that she took it from him, and so he made his own plan. He grabbed the pillow that was set out for him and whacked Serenity with it.

"Hey!" Serenity turned her attention to Marik. And as she turned her head, she had another surprise for her. Marik hit her with it again, and right in the face this time. "FINE! Two can play this game!" Serenity hopped up from her position and grabbed a pillow of her own.

"Bring it on, bitch."

Serenity gasped. "I can't believe you just called me that! You haven't called me that since ... since, since we were idiots!"

"I've learned a lot more since than, like how to push your buttons, that's easy. Like if I said that ... you look fat in those pajamas. You would freak out."

Serenity's hand held her chest as she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm going to pretend that you never said that." Serenity got up from the bed and walked on over to the standing mirror that was located in her room, and examined at herself carefully.

"But I did. I think you look fat in those PJ's."

Serenity turned her head slowly, giving the same effect the terminator does. Than her eyes became wider, and fear came over Marik, as he began to pull the covers over his body.

"PREPARE. TO. DIE." Serenity leaped on top of him and hit him non-stop with her pillow. Marik begging for her to stop as she continued with the harsh whacking.

"Okay .. okay .. I was just ... joking!" Marik couldn't complete his sentence so easily when a pillow kept covering his mouth.

Serenity wouldn't come to a halt for some time. When she finally did, she collapsed on Marik's chest. Heaving and panting for air, she had a full workout. Marik was relieved that he could breath easily now that a pillow wasn't being shoved down his throat.

The both of them finally calmed down and than sleep claimed the both of them. Serenity's arms around Marik's torso, and Marik's arms around Serenity's frail body. Both looking peaceful and happy in there night of rest.

* * *

"_Hello everybody, and hello sunshine. It's 6:30 exactly and a beautiful day it will be today. There will be a cold front around in the downtown area later on in the afternoon. And we suggest that you all get your umbrellas ready, for we're going to have heavy shower later on in the evening. And now back to our daily morning show with DJ Shit—"_

Marik moved his hand from Serenity's waist and slapped the top of the alarm clock to his left. That same hand than found it's way to his forehead, where he massaged the aching muscle. His eyes opened when he felt something above him. A graceful smile lit upon his face when he looked down to see that sweet girl that he has loved all of his life. A grateful sigh left his mouth as he saw that she too held onto him in her sleep. His head rolled over to the side where he saw the time, 6:32 a.m.

Not wanting to wake Serenity up just yet, he held her head close to his chest, rolled over with her still in his arms, and than released her so she could sleep peacefully on her back. Marik removed himself from her bed, walked over to the door, turned the knob slowly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty, and than walked out. But was surprised to see what he saw on the couch, legs crossed gracefully, hands fumbling through one of Serenity's magazines, and back straight. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked, suddenly awake as ever.

"I believe that is none of your concern" Kaiba said rudely, placing the ladies magazine down upon the coffee table in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" Marik took a step closer towards Kaiba suspiciously.

"Well, you were foolish enough to leave the door unlocked." Kaiba stood up from his sitting position, with a cocky lock on his face. After straightening his suit out nicely, his eyes pierced at Marik. "Where's Serenity?"

"She's sleeping." Marik's eye brow raised as he walked into the kitchen.

Kaiba moved so he was facing Marik again. "Than wake her up." Kaiba obviously didn't know what she went through yesterday.

Marik was angered, "I said, she's sleeping. Now if you don't mind, leave. I'll tell her you stopped by when she wakes up." Marik stood his ground. "The door is there." Marik pointed to it.

Kaiba shook his head vigorously. Than an evil smirk curved his enchanting lips. "You really are crazy if you have the nerve to talk to me like that." Kaiba took a few steps closer to Marik. "Now, I won't be leaving until Serenity and I have a little chat. So why don't you go and wake her up, before I get angry." There was a sense sarcasm in his voice when he spoke about Serenity.

Marik put down the cereal box that was in his hand, with force. "I already told you. She's sleeping and she had a tough night no thanks to you." Marik voice was rude, as he tried to over come Kaiba's.

"Well than, I guess I'll do it myself." Kaiba figured that since Marik came out from the door on the right, that Serenity's room would be through the door on the left. And so, Kaiba walked into Marik's room, how ignorant he was. Marik laughed inwardly, as he knew what was coming.

Kaiba walked back out of Marik's room, a bit confused. "She's not in there." Kaiba was becoming restless. All he wanted from her was that damned tape, who would have known it would take all morning for him to even be in the same room as her.

"I know." Marik said humorously.

"Than .... Where is she?" Kaiba was losing his patience.

"She's in that room." He pointed to Serenity's room.

Kaiba raised a brow, fiercely. Not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "But you just came from that room."

"I know. Is there a problem?" Marik tried his best not to burst out onto the floor in laughter, at the fact that Kaiba face was red with jealousy.

"Of course not." And Kaiba began to walk to Serenity's room, but still spoke. "I have no time to care what you and her do together in your sex life." And than vanished into Serenity's room.

Even though Marik knew that that wasn't true at all, he still let it be. Not wanting to give Kaiba the satisfaction he wanted.

Kaiba looked down at her soft, beautiful face, humored by her position. She was on the floor, holding the blanket close to her body, as if it was her only support for life. She must have fallen after Marik left. Without his support, god knows where she would have been.

Kaiba tried to wake her up by nudging her with his shoe. Than the force became a bit harder, and yet, she still hadn't awakened from her slumber. He bent down so that he was a bit closer to her face, and examined her closely.

'What does she see in that crazy bastard?' Kaiba thought to himself as he found that one of his hands were going through her hair. 'What the hell am I doing?' Kaiba asked himself, outraged by what he was doing. He decided that he didn't have time for this type of foolish child's play, so he woke Serenity up the hard way.

"What?" Serenity said sleepily, rubbing her shoulders, for that's what Kaiba shook for her to gain conscious.

"Get up." He said rudely.

"Forget it. I'm going back to sleep." Serenity picked herself up from the floor, along with her comforter and fell back into her bed. Arms and legs spread out wide, taking up as much space as she could, and than closed her eyes, trying to regain her entrance to the wonderful world of dreams. But Kaiba wasn't one to let that happen.

"I said, get up!" he pulled her wrist so that she went into the sitting position.

"Nooooo," Serenity protested. "I want to sleep."

"Sleep later." Kaiba sat next to her on the bed. "Now tell me, where is that tape?!"

"I want to sleep." Serenity's eyes were still closed.

Kaiba shook her again, but more vigorously than before, "Tell me where it is? Than you can do whatever the hell you want!!" Kaiba yelled loudly, causing Marik to leave what he was doing, and to proceed into Serenity's room yet again.

"What's going on here?" Marik barged in, seeing Kaiba holding Serenity's shoulders roughly. "Let go of her, NOW."

"Not until she gives me what I want." Marik walked on over to the two of them and threw Kaiba's hands off of her.

"I want to sleep." Serenity said drowsily in Marik's arms.

"Serenity, wake up." Marik tried it nicely. Serenity's eyes fluttered open. There seemed to be a lot of power and command in kindness, obviously something Seto Kaiba had no idea about.

"Yes?" Serenity was now awake, but still a little weak.

"Where the hell is that tape?!" Kaiba once again yelled at her.

"Easy." Marik warned Kaiba. Kaiba ignored his comment.

"Where. Is. It?" Kaiba's voice grew thin with patience.

"Hmm, I think... I think it's in that purse you gave me." Serenity rubbed her eyes, pulling away from Marik and getting up from the bed, and exiting the room. Kaiba and Marik both followed her out.

"Well than where is your purse?" Kaiba asked irritated.

Marik took a seat on the couch and flicked on the television. Letting his feet rest on the edge of the coffee table. All the while Serenity looking for purse.

"Where the hell did I put that thing?" Serenity questioned herself as she searched her apartment.

"You'd better find it, or I'll have your head." Kaiba was good when it came to threats.

"Will you shut up already? I can't take anymore of your verbal abuse! Just shut up! Because of me you'll be able to keep your brother, so SHUT THE HELL UP!" Serenity turned her head quickly, her open hair slashing in Kaiba face.

Kaiba decided that he wanted the tape and so he would co-operate with her. Serenity traced her steps from when she came back last night. Than it hit her.

"I know!" Serenity said allowed as she ran into the bathroom. "Found it!" she ran out with the slender black purse in her hand. Upon Kaiba's face was utter relief. Serenity shuffled through it quickly, seeing that her boss was waiting at the door restlessly.

Than finally, she pulled it out with a smile. Kaiba walked on over to her. He attempted to pull it out of her hand, but failed.

"Not until I get my money." Serenity said remembering what was in it for her.

"I don't have it with me." Kaiba said trying to get the tape again, again he failed.

Marik was watching from the couch, the word "money" caught his ear when Serenity said it.

"Well than you don't get the tape." Serenity said holding it in front of his face. Once again Kaiba tried to grab it. "My, my. I think I should put this in a safe place." Serenity held the tape in one hand and with her other hand she pulled her shirt out, and placed the tape in her bra. Than patted it to make it sure it was safely secure.

Kaiba was outraged. "Give it here!"

"Nope."

"Now!"

"Nope."

"NOW!"

"Nope." Serenity shook her head. "Not until I get my money. Actually, I want double than what we discussed."

"What? Are you insane? $20,000 for that simple job?!" Kaiba was outraged.

"Yep. And just to let you know, I'd like to see you go through what I had to go through! I'd doubt you'd even get on his porch!" Serenity debated.

"No. I'm not giving you $20,000 for that." Kaiba shook his head. "And now that you've tried to higher the price. I'm taking it down to 500. Take it or leave it." Kaiba laid out her options.

"Fine than, I guess I'll just have to take this back to Bruce and tell him that you hired me to do what I did last night." Serenity turned and began to walk away when Kaiba grabbed her wrist yet again.

"FINE!!! I'll give you $20,000! Just give me that damned tape!"

"Not until I get my money!"

"FINE! Get ready in 5 minutes, we'll go to the bank!" Kaiba let go of her wrist, angered.

"Okay!" Serenity said happily as she skipped away to the bathroom.

Kaiba walked over to the couch and slumped in next to Marik.

"What were you guys talking about? What kind of deal did you make?" Marik's voice was strong, and curious. Kaiba just shot him a look of tiredness, and stress. Showing Marik the dark circles around his cruel cerulean eyes. "I know the feeling." And both of the men waited and watched the television as Serenity prepared herself for the outside world again.

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**Author's Note:** AAHHHH! That was long, 14 pages long on my Microsoft Word. Anyway, good chappy? Read and Review, please and thank you. I'd also like to thank all of the wonderful viewers that were kind enough to submit reviews. I'd also like to apologize, I won't be writing back to people individually until after I've past my lazy ways of life, so, sorry people.


	5. An Unexpected House Guest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This story may contain content that consists of foul language so viewer's discretion is advised. Future content will contain passages of mature matter, so younger viewers are advised not to view it.

Author's Note: My apologies to all, I've been quite lazy these past few days. So that's why I took so long on posting up the previous chapter. I'll try that in my future chapters, I can finish them as fast as possible. Thank you all for your patience.

Anyways, first of all, the first part of the chapter may not intrigue you guys as much, but I promise that as it progresses it gets better, and the plot roles on. But do read the entire thing, there is some important things in there that will be important in the future chapters.

* * *

Love or Lust?

Chapter Three: An Unexpescted Guest

By: Huasheng

of

**Huasheng Productions©**

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" Kaiba banged on the bathroom door roughly of which Serenity groomed herself carefully. "I don't have all day! I'll leave here right now an—" 

"Fine. Go right ahead! But say goodbye to the tape." Serenity interrupted Kaiba.

Kaiba made an aggravated sound, kicked the door and than slumped into the couch again.

When Serenity exited the bathroom, in her black blouse and pink skirt that reached just above her knees, with her she carried the tape in her slender fingers, waving it in front of Kaiba's eyes. He had an urge to lunge in for it but he knew too well he would be making a fool of himself, for Serenity would pull it out of his reach.

"Are you ready now?" Kaiba's voice grew thin.

"Nope, almost. Just got to get one more thing." Serenity walked in into her bedroom and shut the door.

Kaiba shivered as he remembered that Marik and her were sleeping in the same room together. No. He wouldn't let this happen. She didn't belong with him, but he didn't want her either. A weird thing jealousy was, you may not want something, but you wouldn't want anybody else to have it. That was the case with Serenity.

His thoughts interrupted by the opening of Serenity's door and she walked out with a pile of plastic in her arms.

"Lets go."

Kaiba was more than happy to comply with her statement. He ran on over to the door and walked out as the superior figure that he was. Head up high, back straight, and rude comments spattering at anyone and everyone who came in his way.

"Bye Marik." She smiled slightly. "I don't know what time I'll be back, but I'll call you, so don't wait for me when dinner comes. Bye." She waited for his wave goodbye, and than proceeded out the door. Chasing behind Kaiba to the elevator, but she was too slow, and purposely, Kaiba shut the elevator doors so that Serenity would have no other choice but to use the stairs. Serenity ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow her without tripping and rolling down the steps.

'Wait a minute.' Serenity put her legs to a halt. 'What am I doing? Why am I running? He should be the one running, not me!' Serenity decided she was going to keep it cool. If he wanted to be a bitch and make her use the stairs, than she could do the same by making him wait in the car, alone. Without the tape that he wanted.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" yelled Kaiba allowed into the closed walls of the sleek, black limousine. 'Dammit!' he thought. His head moved from side to side trying to see if she was in the doorway. No, she wasn't, and wouldn't be for sometime. Kaiba boiled with anger. He opened the door of his vehicle and slammed it shut once he got out. Leaning against the cold metal, his thoughts roamed about the situation of Marik and Serenity sleeping in the same room. 

'Why the hell do I care what she does for kicks?! I don't love her! I don't even like her! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I think straight?' Kaiba yelled at himself inwardly. He wasn't one to let his emotions guide his actions, although it did happen when reffering to his precious younger brother.

Serenity walked down the final steps until she would reach the ground floor. Through the glass windows she could see Kaiba waiting there restlessly, continuing time and time again to drift his view to his watch. When than after he'd mumble something below his breath. Serenity laughed at the sight. She'd never seen him so anxious before.

'Maybe I'm being to cruel to Kaiba right now.' Serenity's thought's lingered for a moment. She quickly shaked it off of her and resumed her pathway out of the building and into the transportation. Thankfully Kaiba blood pressure dropped to somewhere near normal. Any higher and he'd certainly have burst.

"What the fuck is wrong with? Why the hell do you take so long to walk a couple flights of stairs? Huh?" Kaiba yelled vigorously at Serenity in the car. She ignored him and starred out of the window calmly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he demanded.

Serenity's hazel eyes slowly moved to meet his view where Kaiba's heart sank. He calmed down at the sight of her pleasant face. She thought that the starring competition was pointless so she turned her attention back to the citizens of Domino City outside.

Kaiba too, had drifted to the view outside, although the people didn't seem to amuse him at all. He just starred out of the window aimlessly thinking about nothing. The silence was killing Kaiba, and that was quite odd due to the fact that Kaiba longed for silence whenever in someone's presence.

"What's in that bag?" he began to ask emotionlessly.

Serenity snapped out of her own little world and replied, "Oh, nothing really, just the dress."

"You mean the one that you were wearing yesterday?" Kaiba questioned, suddenly interested in her.

"Yes." Her polite voice echoed in the limo as it came to a sharp halt, causing Serenity to fly out of her seat and straight into Kaiba's lap, for she was sitting directly in front of him. Kaiba looked down at her with a desire, that caused Serenity to close her eyes shut, but unfortunately she was absent-minded enough to not remove herself of the current position she was in. The awkward moment passed by quickly as Kaiba pushed her off of him, as well as that bulge that developed in his pants once again.

"Wait in here." Kaiba told her rudely, and he slammed the door fiercely. He really didn't really care about the well being of his vehicle. He probably was to uptight to think that if he damaged one, another could replace it simply.

Once Kaiba was out of sight, and disappeared into the crowd in the bank. She knocked on the panel that separated the passengers and the driver. The driver lowered the panel and spoke professionally.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Yeah, hi. Can you take me toLiz's Boutique?" Serenity asked pleasantly.

"But what about Master Kaiba?" the driver asked concerned.

"Don't worry about him, we'll be back so fast that he wouldn't even know." Serenity assured him.

"Alright." The man changed some of gears in the front and the limousine started to excellerate slowly while trying to get through the gruesome traffic. "I think we should go back, ms." The driver said worried.

"Alright." Serenity said disappointed. She leaned against the firm leather and sighed loudly. Serenity's antics must have had some effect on the driver, for he had a change of heart.

"I'm sure we could go and get back in time." The driver's cheerful tone gave Serenity a sense of comfort. Spending a day with Kaiba wasn't really time to enjoy, but instead being on your best behavior, and watching your every move.

The driver and Serenity began to make an acquaintance.

"Is this it, ms.?" The driver asked once again politely.

"Stop calling me "ms.", my name's Serenity. What's your's?" Serenity's hand was on the door handle just about to leave.

"Nice to meet you Serenity, my name is Wilfred." The driver said it with pride.

"Cool. I'll be right back Wilfred." And with that Serenity quickly ran into the boutique with the plastic bag, and a few minutes later came out empty handed.

She climbed in the car and they both sped as fast as they could down the narrow road. Hopefully for both of their sakes, Kaiba was still in the bank. But luck wasn't with them today.

* * *

'God! I can't believe this! I leave for no more than five bloody minutes and those two morons go driving off somewhere! Imbeciles! Both of them are so fired when they come back!' Kaiba was outraged that his limousine had gone missing. 

He pulled his new black cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a few numbers, and than brought it up to his ear.

"So," Serenity began, "How'd you end up here Wilfred?" she jumped into the front seat him so that they're conversation could possibly be more relaxing.

"Well –" Wilfred was interrupted by the ringing of the car phone. "Hold on" he instructed Serenity. He picked up the receiver and spoke, "Mr. Kaiba's associate, how may I help you?" Wilfred pushed the phone a bit farther from his ear, for he could hear the person opposite of him clearly when the phone was a few meters away from him. He handed the phone to Serenity, knowing that she could handle the situation better than he could.

( **"Blah"** – Kaiba _"Blah"_ – Serenity )

"_Hello,"_ Serenity said softly, although she knew who it was.

"**Do you want to get fired?!"** Kaiba yelled outraged. **"Are you doing this on purpose?!"**

"_I just needed to go somewhere real quick, we're coming back now, there's no need to get angry." _

"**You will respect me when I'm talking to you."**

"_Whoa. Somebody needs a counselor."_

"**Just hurry the hell up. Or I'll fire your ass." **And with that he slapped the phone shut. Forcing it back into his pocket. 'Frickin' morons.'

Kaiba stood in front of the Trustee Bank of Domino for about seven minutes until they arrived back. As Wilfred parked the car, he quickly ran out of it and went to open the door for his employer.

"Don't bother." Kaiba began raising his hand to the driver's face. Got in, and than immediately pulled the door in.

He noticed Serenity sat in the corner opposite of him timidly, frightened of what he might have to say to her. A smirk developed as he saw her eyes watched to floor like a hawk, thinking that if she didn't look at him, than he wouldn't see her.

Silence filled the air as neither of them spoke, and yet once again, Kaiba couldn't stand the awkwardness.

"Where did the dress go?" his voice smooth and low.

Serenity snapped out of her own little thoughts and spoke, "Oh, I ... I returned it." Serenity smiled slightly.

"Why?" he seemed displeased.

"I can't afford it, I'm not like you. Flourished with money bags." Serenity laughed at herself.

Kaiba ignored her statement and than returned to the outside view.

* * *

The car finally came to a stop that would last for sometime after 2 hours. 

"Give me the tape." His voice sent shivers down Serenity's back.

She simply shook her head. "Not until I get what I want."

"Ah." He whined, reaching into one of his trench coat pockets and from it pulling out a think white envelope. "Here." He threw it in her face. "Now my tape." His hand extended for it.

Serenity pushed off the extra money bills that fell out from the pouch. "Fine. You don't have to be so rude."

"Shut up."

With that statement alone Serenity would have done anything for him out of fear. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the tape. And handed it to him. All the while staying as quite as she could. Kaiba yanked out the object from her grip and than exited the vehicle. Serenity sat there doing absolutely nothing, just watching the day go by.

Kaiba walked into the courtroom with his usual style. Opening both doors violently as he entered and keeping his head high. Disregarding any comment made to him by the people that surrounded him. He made his way through the little pathway, pushed through the mini doors, and walked over to the plaintiff's area, set his briefcase upon the table and sat down gracefully.

It brought him pleasure that when he looked to his left to see that Bruce sat there almost looking drunk, as he rubbed his temples and the dark, baggy circles under his eyes could be seen. The side effects of the pill.

"Have a rough night?" Kaiba said cockily. It was more of a statement than a question.

Bruce gave him the dirtiest look he'd ever given anyone. "We'll just see how fond of yourself you are when you lose you brother, and your company." Than shifted his attention to the judge who entered the room.

A rugged, strong man stood up in front and spoke loudly, "All rise." It was quite amusing, there was no audience in the room, Kaiba made sure that this would be private and dealt with ease.

'Judge O'Reilly ... Blah, blah, blah... Please be seated.' Was all Kaiba decided to hear. He sat. and judge began to speak.

"Now," he began, his eyes roaming over the long documents that were given to him by bailiff. "I see. So we're here discuss the fact that Mr. Kaiba is not a suitable guardian for his younger, Mokuba." He directed it to Bruce.

Bruce stood from his sitting position. "Yes your honor."

"And what evidence do you have to prove this?" The judge's eyebrow crocked up grimly.

Bruce nodded, turned his attention to his briefcase and pulled out the tape player. 'This is it.' He thought to himself happily. 'Perfect! Now the Kaiba Corporation will belong to me.'

"Permission to play the tape your honor." Bruce said confidently, his voice cocky, yet smooth.

"Permission granted."

And with the push of a button, the voices could be heard from the cassette player.

"_AHHH!" a woman screamed. "Ahhh! Harder! Faster!"_

"_I'm going as hard as I can!" a man replied._

Bruce was perplexed. His face scrunched up into a face that only a brother could love. As his temperature increased as well as his heart rate, he felt the urge to strangle the life out of Kaiba. The judge himself was quite disgusted.

"I object your honor, how does that kind of _activity_ have to do with my younger brother and I?" Kaiba stood from his seat, remove the creases with hand, and speaking quite gracefully.

"Objection sustained." The judge yelled. "Mr. Smith turn that off this instance!"

And so Bruce did, but in his eyes could see the anger that was raging and would soon hit boiling point.

"Is there any other _evidence _that you have to present to this court Mr. Smith, or is this all the time you wish to waste?" Kaiba's tone was humored. That statement alone was a dead giveaway to Smith that Kaiba was behind this.

Bruce lowered his head, but spoke loudly. "Your honor that is all I have, the tape that I supposedly had must have been tampered with. I ask for forgiveness from yourself for using your time." Bruce closed his brief and immediately left the room as they were dismissed by the bailiff.

Kaiba walked out of the courtroom happier as ever, but his face showed no sign of it. As he reached for exited the building he was stopped by a crude, and angry voice.

"I know it was you Kaiba." He said sternly.

"I don't have time for your nonsense Smith. Maybe some other time." And resumed walking down the cement steps.

"It was that girl that was at that party. I know it was her. I'll find her!" Bruce shouted countless threats at Kaiba, none of them were taken serious. As Kaiba slipped into the limousine silently, he missed atleast half of the rest of the threats.

Kaiba could finally breathe easily. He looked in front of him to find a pleasurable sight sprawled out on the leather seats. There she was, her back against the seat, her legs loose and relaxed, her arms reaching out in opposite directions. Serenity, as peaceful as ever.

Kaiba couldn't help but stare. Her thin, yet shapely tanned thighs. Due to her position, her bust seemed larger, and her blouse to small. Her face of that of an angel, she seemed so innocent when asleep. Kaiba stared at her for several minutes, thinking about how it would feel if he brushed his fingers over her soft, delightful skin. Or if his lips were to take away hers, which were so alluring and seductive.

'Damn so beautiful,' Kaiba had this feeling in his chest, one that he'd never had before. 'What the hell am I thinking about?! I can't be attracted to her?' Kaiba argued both sides to himself. 'But why not, I am simply a man. I have needs, it's nothing. Just a sexual attraction. That's it.'

He tried to get his mind off of her, but no luck. Whenever he thought about work or a new strategy for his duel monster play, it just couldn't be done.

'It's fine, every man has it. I've dealt with this before, I can do it again. All it is, is sexual tension, yep that's all. Nothing more. I don't have feelings for her. No. Just an attraction. But than again, who would be, I'm mean she's pretty ... well ... what the fuck?! I've got to stop thinking about this and focus.'

* * *

The car finally stopped at the Kaiba mansion. It was around 11:51 p.m. and Serenity was still not awaken. 

Kaiba decided that it would be wiser if she just spent the night in his be– house, in his house. There are plenty of rooms and one guest wouldn't mean much. Kaiba tried to wake up the helpless woman by pushing her with his finger. No answer. He tried again. No luck.

He grew impatient, as he usually would, and used violent forces to bring back to life.

"Wake up Serenity!" he yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

Serenity came to conciseness, but than fell right back to sleep into his arms. Her body was so close up to his. He could feel the warmth of her body. Her hair smelt like fresh lily flowers. Kaiba's body tensed up as his heart skipped beats, for his groin began to throb.

'Dammit!' Kaiba thought, pushing her off of him back onto the leather seat. He was about to head for the door, but than restrained. 'I can't just leave her here ... yes you can!' he argued with himself yet again. 'You never let anyone get the better side of you! Why start with her?' After some time Kaiba thought of this pointless, if he left her in the car, she'd probably freeze to death. There was a cold front that was coming in and the weather didn't look like it was going to get any better.

He pulled Serenity gingerly into his arms. It was amazing of how lite and frail she was when he held her body so close to his. He tried his best not to think about her in that way, but his mind and his body had and wanted different things.

Kaiba entered the house with the girl still in his arms, he made his way up the flight of stairs, but than decided that taking the elevator would have been a better idea. Mokuba had slept long before they arrived and was going to stay like that for some time. Once the elevator reached the 4th floor, he choose a room for her to occupy. Coincidentally, it was right next to his.

Kaiba pushed the door open with his foot and than closed it the same way. He made his way over to the large bed, and placed her on it ever so gently. Now he could see why Marik was always so clingy to her, because of the way she looked when she was asleep. No man could resist her beautiful face and seductive figure.

Kaiba quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He was about to head for the door to leave her with some privacy when he decided that the outfit she was in wasn't exactly the most comfortable. He went over to one of the outstandingly large cabinets and pulled out one of his oversized T-shirt than went back to Serenity's side.

First he pulled of her shoes, knowing that they were probably going to be the easiest without getting himself turned on. He hand reached to unbutton her blouse but than his fingers pulled away as she moaned and fidgeted in her sleep.

'I can't do this. It's wrong.' Kaiba shook his head disapprovingly. 'She'll be thankful you did.' His thoughts were all confused and misleading.

He quickly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, hoping that she wouldn't awaken at now of all times. Her breasts were visible, but guarded by her black, lace bra.

'So, beautiful— dammit!' he removed his eyes from her upper body. He pulled her up by the shoulders gently and slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down to just half way down to her thighs. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off, without letting his eyes roaming to her panty line.

He placed her spare clothing by the edge of the mattress and than covered her with a thin comforter. He was just about to leave for his own time of sleep when he decided just to go back by her side. He glided on over to her gently, his footsteps not making much noise.

He stared at her frame from beneath the sheets, it took all of his will power not to jump into that bed and do god know what. He just stared at her for the time being, his thoughts roaming. He pulled his face closer to hers, it was as if she had cast some kind of spell on him and he could do nothing about it. He wanted his lips to meet hers. His lips went down closer to her.

Her eyes shot open, as she was startled awake by the moments in her mouth. She pushed the intruder off of her and climbed out of the bed. Without thinking she ran out of the room and down the stairs, heading towards the door.

Her mind was racing. She felt like had just been violated. She looked around as she ran down the steps, the surrounding were familiar.

'This is Kaiba's ...' her thoughts had been stopped. Her foot slipped, and she tumbled over the marble steps, as she fell from one to another. The snaps in her legs could be heard from afar, as well as the crash when she halted at the end of the staircase.

Kaiba head shot up as he was alarmed by the sharp noise, not long after carried by a cry for help. He quickly removed himself from the now empty bed and ran as fast as he could to where he heard the noise come from.

Shock clouded his eyes as he watched a helpless girl fidget slowly as she tried to head to the door.

"Serenity," he began shouting loudly. "Wait!" he slid down the stairs.

Serenity's lower lip seemed to quiver at the sight of him approaching her. She moved even faster, causing more pain to herself. "Ahhh." She whined.

"Don't be stupid Frank, now stay still before you actually get yourself killed." Kaiba's loud steps brought fear to Serenity's eyes. She'd hadn't forgotten what she'd waken up to. Kaiba in her mouth.

Kaiba saw her frightened face and understood where it was coming from. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said plainly.

Her hand extended out as she tried to stop him. "Stay ... away." She spoke softly in pain.

"I'm helping you, you idiot." His eyes pierced at her. "Fine, if you want to stay here," he glanced at her naked leg. "If you want to stay here with your broken leg ... fine." He'd lied just to make her suffer more.

He spun around on his heel and headed back up the stairs before Serenity's voice stopped him.

"Okay, please help me."

Kaiba headed towards her, but slow, very slow. He picked her up once again, carrying her up the stairs to the room she'd been in not too long ago. She watched him as he cared for her, yet never made a sound. He pulled out his cell phone after placing her on the bed gently, not wanting to disturb her leg anymore than it had already been tampered with.

"I need an ambulance, quick." That was all he needed to say and with the snap of the cell phone, he startled Serenity once again.

He resisted for a minute but than headed for the door.

"Wait." Serenity's voice was now confident, although tracing of fright could be heard.

He stopped and waited for her to continue.

"Why were you kissing me? And what the hell am I doing in your house?" she shouted aloud. Her hands went over her body, and she saw her clothes thrown on the edge of the bed. "Did you take my clothes off?" she didn't wait for an answer. "You bastard!" she was about to burst into tears. "I can't believe that you act—"

"Don't flatter yourself." He interrupted her. "Nothing like that happened."

"Than why were you in my mouth when I woke up?!" she was outraged.

"That was a mistake." And he left the room.

Not a moment later and three men in uniform entered her room, with their equipment. They checked out her overall health to see what was wrong. Not long after Kaiba re-entered the scene.

One of the men went up to him and spoke timidly. "Nothing's broken... so that's good." He said not knowing what to say to the almighty Seto Kaiba. "She'll be fine," he continued, looking back at the patient. "Just make sure that she doesn't go anywhere for a couple of days. And the longer you girlfriend could stay in bed, the better."

Kaiba laughed bluntly and loud in the young boy's face.

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "I'm not his girlfriend." Her voice stern and frightening.

"As you say." He gestured for his colleagues to pack up and leave. "We'll be back in a couple of days to check on you again." The small man spoke softly to Serenity. She nodded and they left.

Kaiba was about to do the same when he stopped and turned his attention to her.

"I suggest that you call that boyfriend of yours and tell him to take you from here."

Serenity was appalled. She just woke up to find him kissing her, than she fell down a flight of marble stairs, found out that he undressed her and probably did something more, and yet he was kicking her out? Not even a shred of sympathy for her? That heartless, cold man.

"I can't move. I've been badly injured, no thanks to you." She mumbled the last.

"I had nothing to do with it. You threw yourself down those stairs, not me." He was about to leave when he realized that angering her wouldn't be the best solution. There could be a future law suit coming his way, along with a whole lot of unwanted publicity, which was something his company and reputation didn't need.

Serenity was about to open her mouth when Kaiba stopped her from doing so.

"Fine. But the second you're well, you're out of here!" and with that last statement he left her, alone, in that enormous room, to finally let sleep consume her.

'Well,' Kaiba thought to himself, 'the next couple of days may prove to me amusing'. Kaiba entered his room and prepared for sleep. He lay in his bed in nothing but boxers, on his stomach, closed his eyes, and let his dream carrying him to somewhere else. Somewhere away from earth, and the reality of everything.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Kikoken:** Her last name was Wheeler, but she changed it to Frank because she had such a hatred for her brother and her father that she wanted to change it to Frank.

**To all:** Yes, I know, I should update more often, but, I've just started high school and homework can be a bitch.

**RiterAnonymous:** You'll just have to wait and see, well read actually.

**Emma:** Wow! That's really flattering to know. Thank you. Hey, you have the same name as me, well, it's my middle name, but close enough.

**KillerClown123:** Don't worry, I am and will continue this, hopefully more frequently.

**Vladimir Lenin:** Thank you. Keep reading.

**Silverspirit737:** Thanks a lot for the advice, keeping reading in the future, I'll be sure to use it. I have the perfect idea for it.

**Vendred13:** lol. Thanks for the great reviews. If you read above you'd know why I used Frank, unless you're asking me why I choose the last name Frank. Well than, I'm not sure. I guess I was just high that day.

**Lil-Riter:** Thanks. Thank god that this isn't as long.

**Nkitty29:** I'll try to update sooner, sorry.

**Yamiko Yakou:** Thank you! Hey wait! Are you the one who wrote 'Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt'? I read that story like a couple of months ago and never got back to it because your account got deleted or you changed your pen name. Love your story! That is, only if you wrote it ...

**Nomysp's Angel:** Hey girl, it been a long time since I've written to ya. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. I promise the one after this will be much better! The Hives so rule ...

**Read and Review please! I live off your guys reviews!**


	6. The Pressure of Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story may contain content that consists of foul language so viewer's discretion is advised. Future content will contain passages of mature matter, so younger viewers are advised not to view.

* * *

Love or Lust?

Chapter Four: The Pressure of Pain

By: Huasheng

Of

**Huasheng Productions**

* * *

Kaiba's eyes opened from the sunlight that peered through the silk curtains. He rolled his head, feeling groggy. Between his thighs he felt the sharpest pain as whenever he moved them. His hand traveled to his forehead as he messaged his temples.

"So, you're awake?" a feminine voice spoke seductively. Her face not visible to Kaiba. His eyesight was blurry and could only see the outline of the woman's figure.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly.

Haha haha haaa." She laughed aloud, allowing her silhouette to make it's way over to the side of the bed where Kaiba lay. "You're so cute, you know." Her index finger touched the tip of his perfect nose, than trailing down to his chest, where she began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" his voice disgusted by her actions, he pushed away the unknown woman's finger.

"Will you stop already, I know you want me. And most importantly, you know you want me." The woman crawled onto the, and than upon Kaiba.

"Get off of me." Kaiba's voice was smooth and relaxed.

"Or what?" the woman sat on his waist, giving a delicious pleasure to him. He tried to hold back a moan, but failed to do so. "_See_, you do want me." Her voice seductive and low.

Kaiba's hand traveled to her waist as he pulled her down closer to his groin to increase the pleasurable delight. She smiled deviously as she spread herself upon his chest. Her warm breaths could be felt by Kaiba on his neck.

"Take me, Seto." She whispered softly in his ear. "I belong to you."

Seto felt a rage of passion grew inside him as he felt the urge to make contact with the woman.

"I want you, Serenity." He threw her onto her back and kissed her roughly, moving to every inch of her mouth. He ripped his shirt off and went to undressing Serenity. The fire that burned in him grew to be more passionate as he felt the longing to be inside of her.

He was on the verge of thrusting into her.

"You ready for me?" Kaiba asked cockily.

"The question is, are you ready for me?" Serenity raised a brow.

Kaiba held her hips tightly, and –

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

Kaiba had awakened from his … pleasurable dream. He rolled over and his hand grabbed the phone roughly, obviously not pleased by its wake up call. And especially when his erotic dream was getting to the best part.

"What?" his voice low and rude.

"Where's Serenity?" the voice seemed to be familiar to Kaiba.

"Why do you care?" Seto rolled onto his back, the phone still in his hand.

"I'm sure you know Kaiba, now tell me! Where is she?" Marik yelled angrily into the phone.

Kaiba laughed rudely, humored by his concern for her. The only one Kaiba ever cared for was his younger brother, who sometimes seemed impossible. Kaiba knew nothing about love, he was ignorant on_ "brotherly love"_, or what love could drive someone to do.

But possibly, soon, he would.

"She's here, now clam yourself down before you give yourself a heart attack. If something were to happen to you, than who would protect poor little Serenity?" Kaiba exaggerated.

"Why is she there?" Marik asked, not at all humored by his remark.

"Cause she had and accident," Kaiba still smirking at the facts, "I'll tell her to call you later." Marik spoke into the phone one last time, but the words never reached Kaiba, as he immediately slammed the phone onto the receiver.

'What an idiot' Kaiba thought to himself as he rolled back into his original position. 'He'll never have her the way he wants to.' Kaiba thought some more.

Another couple of laughs given aloud and he turned his attention to the clock near his bedside where he read, "6:47 a.m".

Trying to go back to sleep, he found it almost impossible. His thoughts were clouded by a certain someone's presence.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he banged his head against the backboard, messaging his temples, yet once again. His mind kept going back to the argument of how Serenity would truly look when she was undressed. He imagined that when he touched her bare skin she would giggle like the innocent woman that she is. Well, that would be before he took her for himself.

He slapped himself a couple of times, trying to run himself loose of the thoughts of Serenity's body. But yet again, her curves, the bends of her body, all of them wouldn't leave.

He got up from his bed, feeling rather … restless. He almost tan into his shower turning the faucet to full throttle, on cold. Damn, did he ever need a cold shower, but that wouldn't be enough to free him of his mating urges.

'Damn I need a hit.' He thought to himself as the cold water droplets pounded on his chest and the rest of his body.

* * *

Serenity awoke from the noise of a running shower. She moaned as she shuffled around on the enormous mattress. It hurt between her legs and near the end of her back. A hand reached up to her forehead as she stroked it softly, remembering the horrible events of last night.

'God what the hell have I gotten myself into now?' Serenity yelled at herself internally for screwing herself over once again.

She tried to move, her muscles ached even more than they had before. Her mind raced as she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think that going home and to Marik was an option. 'MARIK!' she thought to herself, 'I'll get him to help me somehow, and he's probably worried sick!' Serenity hit a strike of genius, as she tried to look for a phone nearby.

She spotted one on the small circular table beside her bed. She tried to move, her pain reminded her that it would prove to be more difficult than it looked. Her movements were slow and smooth as she carried herself closer to help.

She was about an inch away from the phone, and the bed had come to an end. Her arm reached out for the blue phone at her side, but yet again, the task proved to be more difficult than it seemed. Her finger was pulling the bottom of the phone closer to herself.

'Just a little bit more.' She pulled a bit harder. She almost had it when, –

* * *

Kaiba washed the last of the soap particles from his body, running his hand through his hair peacefully. The only peace he ever had during his entire schedule was when he showered, sometimes he never even got to fit that in. Kind of unbelievable since he was obsessed with hygiene.

"Ahh." He sighed aloud, just about turn the knob of the shower, when he pulled back after hearing a sharp scream from somewhere nearby.

A bit worried, his eyebrow raised as he thought who could have made such a cry for help. Or was he just imaging it. He knew immediately that it couldn't be Mokuba, he raised his brother teaching him not to act in such a ways.

Eliminating his brother from the list of people that live in his mansion, it only left one other person,

if he wasn't including himself, Serenity.

He turned the shower off and quickly dressed himself, all the while the woman's cries filling his ears. Locking his doors before leaving, he made his way to the room next to his, Serenity's.

Her shouts had come to a halt but, she still whimpered. Kaiba opened the door to the room to find the bed he placed Serenity empty. he couldn't see her but he could hear her, he followed her sniffles and gasps to find her on the other side of the bed, on the floor, clinging to her knee, holding it, as if she let go it would fall off.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, than made his way to Serenity's side and lifted her into his strong arms. Serenity herself was taken by surprise as she still felt the pain in her right leg.

'She smells nice. Like jasmine.' Kaiba thought as he quietly smelt her hair. 'What the fuck am I thinking?!' he quickly dropped his train of thought and rested Serenity back onto her bed and spread the fallen blanket upon her fragile frame. He took a couple of steps back, not feeling comfortable in her presence while thinking about her the way he does.

"What happened now?" Kaiba asked, furious at the fact of her unexpected interruption.

"I fell." Her voice wasn't very loud, the pain was taking up most of her energy.

"I can see that, Frank. Why were you screaming like there's no tomorrow?" he asked rudely, trying not to show to much concern for his employee.

"My leg really… hurts." She held back for a second when the pain was a bit to much to bare.

Kaiba threw his head back and walked out of the room saying "I'll be back" as he left. She heard a couple of mumbles come from him as well, she figured that they were swear words.

* * *

On the other side of Serenity's door, Kaiba went to the nearest phone and dialed a number.

"I need a paramedic here, immediately. At the Kaiba mansion" Than disconnected himself from the conversation.

Although Kaiba did most of talking, all the other person said was "Yes Mr. Kaiba, right away."

* * *

Help arrived shortly after 7 minutes and made there way to Serenity's room. 10 minutes later they proceeded out the door, telling Kaiba to make sure that she takes her pain killer pills and gets lots of rest, and to keep her on bedrest.

Kaiba cut the small man off, and order them to leave or he would call security. Kaiba went up to her room, just to check up on her.

He opened the door quietly, looked at her comfortably in her bed, eyes closed than, retreated back, about to shut the door when he heard a weak voice.

"Mr. Kaiba…?"

Kaiba turned back around and into her room.

"What?" not trying to let her know that _he was_ indeed concerned for her.

"Thank you." Her weak, fragile voice was enough to break a full grown man into tears, but Kaiba held back the urge to hold her in his arms, to feel her body against his.

"If you need anything just yell for one of the maids, and try not to fall off the bed anymore, I don't want to have to pay for any damaged floors." With that he left, leaving Serenity alone once again.

Serenity giggled a bit as she knew that Kaiba made that last remark on purpose not to show that he was worried and cared for her.

* * *

Kaiba slid down the stair railway and found an angry young little brother at the bottom.

"I thought you said that no one was allowed to do that?" Mokuba asked giving his brother a dirty glare.

"Cause I'm running late, and do you need to get your eyes fixed little brother, cause I don't know if you can see well with your eyes like that." Kaiba rarely made a joke, but he was in a good mood today.

"I'm not little anymore, I'm sixteen, get it through your head already. Do you even know how old you are?" Mokuba asked walking into the dinning room, having a seat, waiting for the cook to bring out his breakfast.

"I don't have time for stuff like that, you of all people know that." Kaiba joined his brother on the table and carried on with their conversation.

"You don't have time for anything, ever." Mokuba said under his breath, but it was heard.

"You know what Mokuba, I've had about enough of your bullshit. I have a company to run, so get that through your head already." Kaiba's voice grew louder, but not to loud that it would make his brother back off.

"I understand that, but whatever happened to spending time on yourself! I don't even know you anymore," Mokuba's voice was just as loud as Kaiba's.

"That's enough Mokuba." Kaiba said sternly, trying to set his brother straight.

Mokuba continued, "but how could I, we only talk to each other, like, once a week!" Mokuba's voice become louder and louder with every passing word.

Kaiba could bare his brother's ignorance no longer. "I'M DOING THIS ALL FOR YOU! Can't you see that?!" Kaiba's fists damaged the wood table as he smashed them upon it out of a rage of anger.

"Sure you are." Mokuba gave his brother disappointed look, threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door. Kaiba did nothing to stop him.

Kaiba merely sighed aloud, this morning was no different from any of the others. He wakes up in a good mood, goes downstairs, exchanges hellos and good mornings with his brother, all goes well until they reach the dinning hall, where the argument that has been unresolved for many years continues, becoming even more worse than it was the previous day.

All Kaiba heard was silence, a break from his usual routine. The dinning hall seemed empty, as always, and the very end of the long, wood, hand carved table, sat Kaiba, hands in his hair.

Growing restless of thinking about the situation he was in, he got up from his seat, like his brother, threw his over coat upon his shoulder, grabbed his briefcase in his left hand and than left the room. Once again with an empty stomach.

Grabbing the keys to his car he reached for the great big mahogany that sealed his world from the one the rest of the population lived in.

Yet again, he had a surprise waiting for him on the other side. His hand gripped the knob, and turned, opening it fully, bringing into his view, the one, the only, the oh so ever resourceful – Marik.

"And to think my day couldn't have gotten any worse, you show up on my doorstep. What ever have I done to receive a visit from you?" Kaiba asked in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Kaiba," Marik spoke not amused, "are you trying to be funny?" though he was angered and furious, he kept his cool.

"Obviously not." Kaiba tried to walk past Marik, but he wasn't one that was going to move so easily. "Remove yourself from my path, or I'll have to do it myself." Kaiba spoke, not a sign of emotion on his face.

"Not until I see Serenity." Marik responded, not moving an inch.

Kaiba rolled his eyes again. "Why do you care so much? She's in good hands." Kaiba said cockily.

"Anybody in your house could never be in _good hands_, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked, "Do you really think she'd be better off in that small apartment of yours, or maybe this mansion, where she'll have the best of medical care, relaxation. If you really do care for her, you'll want what's best for her, and this, Marik, _is_ what's best for her, so leave already." Kaiba was a great debater, not lost, and probably never will.

"What's best for her Kaiba, is someone who will take care of her, not someone she barely knows. And as for this mansion of yours, it's no match for the memories that were made in that _small apartment_ of not only mine but Serenity's too."

Kaiba gave one of those cynical laughs and than moved from the doorway back into the house, Marik not faraway following him.

"Maria!" Kaiba yelled in the foyer of his rather large home for his loyal maid. "Maria!"

"Yes Master Kaiba?" Maria's face sweet, ready to be of service to her employer.

"Please, show Mr. Ishitar to Serenity's room, and than when he's down, do escort him to the door, and makes sure he leaves before I arrive home." With that Kaiba left for his day of industrial workload, slamming the door behind him.

A bit startled by her boss's actions, she quickly led Marik up the long flight of stairs and into Serenity's bedroom.

"Try not to be too dramatic around her, she gets mood swings from the pills she's taking." Maria whispered before opening the door to her room.

"Of course." Marik gave a weak smile and than went in, closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked on over to the side of the bed that Serenity was closest to, being ever so quiet, not wanting to disturb her from her peaceful resting. Sitting beside her, he viewed her pale skin, he had uncontrollable urge to caress it. He stroked her cheek softly, and smiled when she responded to his touch and fidgeted, though her eyes still closed.

She looked happy, which was kind of odd to Marik since he heard she'd been in an accident, what kind of an accident he had no clue. Maybe Kaiba was right, and she would be better of here with Kaiba in this mansion, where she could receive all of the attention she needed.

'What the hell am I thinking?' Marik argued with himself, still gazing at his dear Serenity. 'No one should have to bare a moment with Kaiba, how the hell can Serenity spend a day, or however long.' Marik's train of thought was stopped when the voice he longed to hear spoke.

"Marik?" Serenity seemed surprised, yet incredibly pleased at the same time. "What are you doing here?" she smiled so very widely that her lips might have stretched off of her perfect face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marik got a bit more comfortable by moving a bit closer onto the bed near Serenity and let his armrest underneath her head. "Why didn't you come home last night?" He seemed very curious, but as always, he never made Serenity feel uncomfortable.

"It's a long story." Serenity said lifelessly trying not to remind herself of the pain she went through.

"I have all day for you."

"After we left the apartment, we went to bank, me and the driver went for a little cruise, came back picked up Kaiba –"

"Just get to the point when you couldn't make it home because of an accident." Marik was growing tired and wanted to get straight to the point so he could take Serenity the hell out of here.

"Well, we went to some courthouse, and Kaiba was taking so long, so I took a nap in the limo, and than I don't know what happened, but I found myself in this very bed, and Kaiba was," she paused for a moment, a bit ashamed of what happened next, and a bit worried about what Marik would do if she told him the truth.

"What the fuck did that filthy bastard do?" Marik's voice was stern and his eyes showed the fury that could be unleashed.

"Nothing," Serenity said reassuringly, worried that Marik would go out and do something unbelievably stupid. "Well anyway, I wanted to get out of here, so I was walking down the stairs when I tripped and tumbled down the steps, and I hurt myself. Kaiba heard the noise and came down, he saw me and than helped me back into this room, he called an ambulance and they checked me out—"

"It's nothing serious, right?" Marik talked faster than usually, worry clouding his deep violet orbs.

"No," Serenity was flattered by his concern. "They said I'd be fine, just to get enough rest and take this pills, and not to move that much." Serenity closed her eyes, though letting Marik know my holding his hand that she wasn't going to sleep.

"So, you can't leave this place?" Marik asked, afraid of what her answer would be, although you'd think he already knew the answer to his question.

"Unfortunately." Serenity opened her eyes again and gazed at Marik, "But hey, the good news is for about a week or something, I get to live in a mansion and have maids wait on me hand and foot." Serenity smiled trying to cheer herself up.

"I can do that at home, I'll take a few days off from work and stay home with you. I promise it will be great. I'll be all the maid that you need." Marik pleaded, hating of the thought of Serenity here, all alone with a cold bastard that probably had alternate reasons for agreeing to have Serenity stay here. And on top of that, she couldn't fend for herself, due to her injury.

"Ohh Marik," Serenity placed her hand on Marik cheek, "that's so sweet, you're so sweet. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine here. And I know what you're thinking, and Kaiba isn't like that. And plus, he's already declared that he's not interested in me." Serenity was obviously lying, she knew very well that Kaiba wanted more from her than her professional assistance.

Marik starred at her grimly for a moment, "Alright." His face still angered and grim, and not facing Serenity.

"Marik." Serenity said sweetly, trying to get Marik's attention. "Marik …" She pulled his arm and made him look at her. She smiled innocently trying to get one out of Marik. What man in his right mind – not including Seto Kaiba – could not help but smile at the sight of Serenity's glowing face.

"I hate when you do that." Serenity giggled a bit. "Seriously, stop it."

"Alright." Serenity closed her eyes again, and held Marik's hand a bit tighter. Marik blushed a pure shade of red, somehow Serenity hadn't noticed. "Marik…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry, can you help me get something to eat?" Serenity's face changed to misery.

Marik laughed aloud, "Sure."

He left the room immediately, calling for Maria. When she came to his service, she led him to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast for two. When finished Marik basically ran up the stairs cause Serenity wouldn't stop with her whining. They both ate their food peacefully, Serenity finishing first. After a couple of hours of conversating, Marik left her alone to rest, agreeing that leaving her here would be better for her and that he'd be back when she needed him. Maria escorted him out of the front doors, being as friendly as usual.

* * *

Kaiba shut his briefcase roughly, obviously his day didn't go as he had wished. Lifting in his hands the items he needed, he proceeded out the door of his grand office, the automatic security alarm going into an effect. Making his way down the building by the elevator, he quickly climbed into his black limousine and set of for his home, where waited his brother, and … well, you know who.

* * *

'What did I do to deserve this?' Serenity wallowed in her own self pity as she grew bored at watching the same thing for hours, the ceiling. 'How did I ever get myself into this mess?'

A slight noise drifted her view from the blue painted ceiling to the young boy at the door. He looked familiar, she'd only seen him once before, and that was at Kaiba's office. The young man had a face that no girl could forget, unless right after they were lucky enough to see Kaiba. Mokuba entered slowly, not making any sudden movements.

"You can come in. I'm not on drugs anymore, I can see fine." Serenity said almost smiling.

"Oh, sorry. Maria told me to walk and talk really slowly to you." Mokuba resumed walking at his usual pace and pulled up a chair near her bedside. "Maria told me that you were here, that you had some kind of accident here yesterday and would be staying here for like a week or something."

"Is that a problem?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to say it like that, I just came to say hi, and that it might be fun to have someone else to talk to in this house other than Seto and Maria." Mokuba said a bit pleased of having her stay here.

"Well thanks for coming in, believe me, I needed the company." Serenity showed much relief in her voice.

"Is the pain that bad?"

"The pain is being taken care of by the pain killers. I think I've taken so many that I can't feel it anymore." Mokuba smirked. "No seriously, you could beat my leg right now and I wouldn't feel anything. But I advise that you don't cause I might not feel it now but I will later on." Serenity explained, kind of frightened that Mokuba might take her seriously.

"Don't worry, I'm not really the violent type." Mokuba starred at the floor.

"Well that good to know."

"So, how'd you get like this in the first place?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I fell down your stairs." Serenity said with a big smile.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Mokuba asked raising a brow.

"I'm not happy about it, I'm just laughing because your brother thinks that being just a bit nice to me will make me not give him a law suit." She sighed a bit after speaking.

"Are you?"

"No Mokuba, don't worry." Serenity was thankful that for once this entire day after Marik left that she had a real conversation with someone other than herself.

"Well, I hate to do this and all but I got homework, I gotta get going." He got up from his seat and threw his overly filled backpack over his shoulder. "Got a lot of math homework, and I don't even get it. Well I'll see you later." He turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait." Mokuba stopped. "I can help." She didn't want her only form of entertainment to leave.

"You need your rest, and I'd be bothering you." Mokuba didn't want to be a thorn in her neck.

"What makes you think that you'd be bothering." Serenity asked a bit confused.

Mokuba took a seat again. "I know it sounds wimpish and all, but, to Seto, whenever I ask him about homework, he says that I'm bothering him or that I'm an annoyance." Mokuba eyes looked like they were about to water up, but he was a Kaiba, he was strong and when he needed to, he held in his feelings to show strength.

"Well, I'm not your brother for one, and I need the company to stop from going insane." Serenity said with a great big grin on her face trying to cheer Mokuba up.

"Great." Mokuba seemed very excited. Right a way he began to unload the colossal of note and textbooks from his bag and onto the bed. Serenity managed to sit up straight and move on over closer to Mokuba and his homework.

An hour or two passed and than finally he completed all of his homework, with the help of Serenity that is.

"Thanks Serenity." Mokuba sighed loudly, throwing his back against the chair he sat on. "It's finally done." This time he let out a big breath of air.

"No problem. Even though we were doing math and English, I had a lot of fun." Serenity yawned.

"I don't know about fun with the homework, but I had fun talking to you." Mokuba began to pack his bag once again. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Serenity let out plain and simple.

"I'll get us something." He got up and walked to the door, and than yelled. "MARIA! We need food!!" than sat back down in his comfy chair.

"That was pretty demanding." Serenity seemed surprised by his actions.

"She doesn't mind, she treats me like a son, I treat her like a mother." Mokuba closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Serenity's smile disappeared. "It must have been hard growing up without a mother—"

"And a father." Mokuba added, still not opening his eyes.

"I know what that's like." Serenity tried not remember those painful memories.

"What happened to your father?" Mokuba asked, interested in her past.

"He was abusive to my family, so when I was young my mother and I left him to move to Egypt." Serenity wasn't proud of her past.

"Did you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, a brother, he's older than me." Serenity hated her brother, but she realized that the only way to get Mokuba to open up to her, she would need to tell him a bit about her past.

"Where is he know?" Mokuba was pushing Serenity's soft spot.

"I have no idea and don't want to know. I hate him." She hadn't let her feeling about her brother out for a long time. Mokuba looked shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. "If you want to know why it's because he left me and my sick mother to go off with some whore." Serenity left it at that, not wanting to say another word.

Mokuba got the hint and didn't ask anymore questions.

"So…." There was an awkward silence for a moment until the door open slightly and in slipped in Maria with a tray with two dishes in her hands.

"Let me help." Mokuba got up and took the tray gently from her.

"How are you doing now, miya?" Maria asked pushing her hair covering her forehead back comfortingly.

"Fine, thank you Maria." Serenity was grateful for her kindness and unbelievable cooking skills and talents. Maria quietly walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

Mokuba handed a plate to Serenity where upon it she saw her very favorite, spaghetti. The both of them wasted no time talking, but rather stuffing their mouths with the delightful food.

"This is really, really good." Serenity said between chewing.

"I know." Mokuba said plainly.

Once finished their dinners, Mokuba turned his view to the clock by Serenity's bedside. He read "9:54 p.m."

"Shit!" Mokuba got up from his seat, leaving his plate on the bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked confused.

Mokuba turned and faced her, "Sorry Seren, I gotta go somewhere, but I'll see you tomorrow." And than he left.

Serenity realized that he was a teenager and was probably late for a party or something to do with his friends. She sighed, leaning back into her original spot. She was about to call for Maria when she heard some loud yelling coming from the lower floors.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked as his brother pushed past him rudely in the foyer.

"Like you really care." Mokuba slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat.

"I do care, why else would I be asking." Kaiba tried not to lose his temper in front of his brother just yet.

"We both know that you don't care, I'll be back by twelve." He turned the knob of the wooden door and pulled, about to leave, when Kaiba's hand thrust it back, closing Mokuba's way of escape.

"If you're going somewhere, you will tell me, now. And you will not stay out that late, I will not have my brother, a Kaiba, spend his night out with some hooker he picked up off of the streets just to get laid." Kaiba words were harsh, the harshest he'd ever spoken to his brother.

"She's not a whore!" Mokuba yelled at his brother. "And you're one to be talking about being laid, and spending a night with a woman." Mokuba walked around his brother disgusted.

"Watch you tongue, remember who you're talking to." Kaiba watched his brother while he circled him.

"You're such a hypocrite. You know that, _big brother_." His said his last words with a passion of hate. "Here you are telling me not to get into sex, when you, yourself, have your know little sex toy upstairs, unable to defend herself as well." Mokuba knew how to push his brother's buttons, but he was going to far with this situation.

"If knew what you were talking about – which you don't – you would know that she had a little tumble down the stairs and is unable to move, that's why she's staying here. There's no other reason." Kaiba took a deep breath, not wanting to drive the wedge that separated him and his brother wider than it already was.

"Sure." Mokuba laughed, "You and I both know that you're not that hostile with others staying in _your_ house. And to let you know, I know exactly what I'm talking. I saw what happened last night, nice move." Kaiba's expression changed immediately when his brother spoke those words. "But don't worry, Serenity won't say anything, she hesitated when I asked her what happened not too long ago. And I won't say a thing, and I'm sure you won't tell your little secret. We wouldn't want to give you a bad reputation, now would we _big brother_." If there was anything Mokuba learned from his brother, it was how to shut someone up. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and left, not saying another word, and not letting his brother say anything either.

The door slammed shut fiercely behind Mokuba, leaving Kaiba frustrated yet once again. He knew that his brother was old enough to go out by himself, but he also knew what went on with him and his friends. He didn't want his only family member being exposed to a life of drugs and unprotected sex. He knew very well what happens being his brother's closed doors.

Angered, he walked up the marble stairs, to upset to eat anything. Entering his room, he'd almost forgot that Serenity was in the room next to him. Hearing Maria's voice he followed it into Serenity's room.

"Good night, miya." Maria spoke softly. "Sweet dreams." She turned and went to face the door when she almost bumped into Kaiba. "Pardon me, master Kaiba, I did not see you there."

"If you would leave, Ms. Frank and I need to talk." Kaiba starred at Serenity bluntly.

"Yes sir." And Maria disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Serenity a bit frightened by the look on his face.

"You were speaking to my brother not long ago, were you not?" Kaiba sat in the same seat that his brother sat on a few moments ago.

"Yeah …" Serenity a bit confused to where this was leading to.

"What did the two of you converse about?" Kaiba continued with his interrogation, for what reason, Serenity had no clue.

"Is this about what you and Mokuba were arguing about? Cause if it is—"

"Who asked you to eavesdrop on our family matters." Kaiba was outraged, not only was she staying in his home till she recovered, but she was going to know personal issues that were of his family. "The only reason I asked was because I wanted to know where he was going, possibly he could have told you. Did he?" Kaiba asked standing up from the chair.

"No, sorry." Kaiba headed for the door, seeing no reason for him to be in Serenity's presence. "Wait," Serenity held her tongue. If there was one thing there was to know about Kaiba that was never order him around.

"What?" Kaiba didn't turn around.

"If you want to reach out to Mokuba, trying not being his father," Serenity saw Kaiba's hand ball up into a fist, this subject was obviously a touchy one for him. "Be his friend, do something with him, go with him to Kaiba Land and have some fun. He really wants you to be by his side when he needs you, and he's right, you barely have enough time for him. Take some time off of work –"

"Are you done? I don't need you of all people telling me how to handle my brother." Kaiba interrupted her. He gave a grunt and headed for the door, turning off the lights, and than slamming the door shut. It seemed that slamming doors in this house had become a habit.

Serenity let the idea of her helping Kaiba get to know his brother better on hold. She closed her eyes, although it didn't make a difference since when her eyes were open she still couldn't see a thing, and let sleep capture her.

* * *

Kaiba lay in his bed, remembering the words of Serenity.

'Maybe she's right. I don't want my brother getting himself into to shit every ten minutes, he needs to be guided. I have to be the bigger man, and apologize, and I'll take it from there.' Kaiba created a plan in his overactive brain. His thoughts did drift to his brother's comments.

'The only reason she's here is because I don't want the bad publicity. That's all, nothing more.' He wasn't doing this for sex without even knowing it. And if sex was what was on his mind, he would certainly not choose an employee to be his partner.

He called it a night, a long night, and let rest come over him. One of his ears still open for when Mokuba decided to come home, that is if he was coming home.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Nomysp's Angel: **More like a sick bastard, than a dork, if you know what I mean. Serenity better stiffen up man, but I have the power to do that!! Keep readin' girl, hope ya like this one, but for some reason I feel like dedicating the next chapter to you, aww well.

**Yamiko Yakou: **Thank you very much for the comments. You yourself are quiet talented, I'm really surprised that someone as intelligent as you actually reads and likes my story, believe me, it's an honor. You're right, the tragedy genre doesn't look to good, it's a surprise. Thanks for the tip! I'll keep it in mind.

**Golden Star:** Yes I have updated and will continue to keep doing so, so I hope you read and like and review! Thank you for the comment!

**Lil-Riter: **Check again my friend, it more!! Hehe! 56 reviews for 5 chapters! And hopefully more to come! Yay, sorry about the tardiness with the updating, it been real hard these past few months.

**Nkitty29:** Damn straight, you'd better be happy that I updated, no I'm joking. But it's good to know that there are some good fans out there. It makes a writer feel special when comments and reviews are given.

**Mariks1sndonly:** Good to know that you liked the story! And yes, I will not give up on this story just yet, I like the idea, and plot. Thank you, that's really kind of you to say such a thing, and yeah, I have another story, I don't know if you'd like it or not, but thank you for reading, and I hope you continue.

**Pink-Strawberries:** Thanks for the compliment. And believe me, it's more fun writing the whole threatening ordeal thing than reading it. You should try it, unless you already have, than let me know.

**RiterAnonymous:** Yay! I finally updated! I'll try to do the best I can with the updating situation, but homework and high school can be a bitch. You'll just have to wait and see who loves who, and who's lusting for whom. I know, Kaiba's getting dirty, but remember, he's cold, he's ruthless, and he's lonely, what more could you expect.

**Sweetdragonlily3: **Thank you so much, that's really sweet of you, it's good to know that people actually like this story. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner and I hope you liked this one.

**Hikarinotenshi15: **Seriously? It's making you cry? Wow, not that it's a bad thing or anything, I'm just surprised, what about the fic makes you cry? But it ain't gonna be all sweet and nice as the story goes on, so pull out a tissue and prepare yourself.

**Vladimir Lenin: **Thank you, although I don't know what ah bueno means, but I'm gonna take a guess and say "Ah, good."

**Little Karma:** Glad to know you liked it.

**Setalina Muro:** Well, Lina (I like that name), thank you for reviewing, I hope you do so for this one and the ones after this. Good to know that you enjoy my story, and thank you so much for telling me the plot was good, I had a feeling that maybe it wasn't as good as I thought it was. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and the following ones.

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well. That was probably not what you guys were expecting, I know it was kind of boring, but I was trying to build character. Trying to show the tension between the two brothers, and how Serenity's relationship with the Kaiba brothers was evolving. Well, I promise that the next chapter will be a hundred times better, Serenity will be up on her feet, romance will stir, and another little accident, don't worry Serenity won't be the victim, this time that is. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I'll try and be a faster next time on posting my stuff up. Thank you all for your support.


	7. You Like Oreos?

**Author's Note:** I know! Finally! I've updated! Wahoo! Let's have a party! Okay, okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. I know, I know, you all must hate me for not updating for like, what, 5 months. But… I have a reason. Well, it all started in February, there was a fire in my house, and… I lost my laptop… the laptop that had the story on it. And than, when my daddy bought me a new laptop, a few days later, I ripped one of my shoulder muscles from tennis. IT KILLED! And anyways, I couldn't type or anything for like 6 weeks. And than, we kept moving from house to house since the insurance company is still not done with the repairs on our house. So it was like, my family was grieving over the loss, and I'm sitting in my room typing up a story. Well anyways, I can type now so I can tell you that I will try my very best to keep updating often. But if I don't, well … since so many bad things have happened to me… I might… well… we'll just have to see.

On a different topic, thank you all for the reviews (I live off of them) and the patience! This chapter has what everyone's been asking for. That fluffy stuff. But with who? You guys will just have to read!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**And yes, I am aware that I posted this last week, but I made a mistake (yet again) so I fixed it. Hehehehehe …. I'm so excited! SUMMER BREAK!**

BUT NOW ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Love or Lust

Chapter Five: You Like Oreos?

By: Huasheng

* * *

It was silent. The only thing that was barely heard was the short, quiet breaths from the ones who occupied the dinning hall. At the head of the long, slender mahogany table sat Kaiba, most of his attention focused on today's news. To his right sat his younger brother, and in front of him, the uncomfortable Serenity. Conversation was far from happening to this set of three.

'God, I can't take the silence.' Serenity thought to herself as she carefully and slowly ate her breakfast. Living with the Kaiba's would make anyone and everyone self-conscious about everything, the way you eat, the way you talk, the way you dress. 'I've got to do something about this, but what?'

"Is there something on your mind Serenity?" Mokuba asked concerned.

Serenity snapped out of her own thoughts, "Nothing, why?" she was pleased that she wasn't the one who had to make the first move.

"You looked kinda confused, not anymore though." Mokuba slowly quieted down.

Serenity wasn't about to let this boat sail, just not yet at least.

"So Mokuba, what do you have plans for today?" Serenity asked hoping for an answer.

"Nothing much really, school, than home, food, and sleeping to basically some it up." He took a slip from his orange juice.

"Sure you don't have any parties to sneak to." It was more of a statement than question when Kaiba said it like that.

Mokuba replied to his brother with nothing else but a glare, though his older brother didn't bother to look up to meet his just as stubborn icy orbs.

You could cut the tension with a toothpick. Serenity didn't really know how to handle the situation.

"Ahh… Anyways, what about you Set – Mr. Kaiba, what do you have planned for today?" Serenity asked as politely as possible. She sat there waiting, unfortunately for her, unlike his brother; Kaiba had not answered her back.

Mokuba shook his head in disapproval. His brother treated her with no respect, not even a shred. Even after what he had done to her, you would expect him to be waiting on her hand and foot.

"Serenity, don't bother, he doesn't care about what anybody has to say. Just ignore him like he ignores you." Mokuba's advice, in a way, frightened Serenity.

"Don't say that, I'm sure that he's just busy –"

"Listen to my brother; it's best for all of us, especially you." Kaiba didn't hesitate to hurt anybody's feelings.

"See." Mokuba pushed his plate farther away from him, drank the rest of his juice, jumped out of his seat, threw his bag of school books upon his shoulder and made his way out to the door. "See ya later, Serenity."

There was the slamming of the front door that could be heard, and that was it, nothing else was said after that. The silence had once again claimed itself master of the room, and it might be harder to get it to leave this time, far more difficult than before.

'Here we go again, how am I supposed to make _The Great Wall of Kaiba_ start to talk?' Serenity sighed aloud.

Kaiba looked up from his morning paper. He watched Serenity as her hand handled her fork that just went in circles around the inside of the edges of her plate. She sighed again.

Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that imaginative head of hers.

'What's she thinking about? Lord help me, why the hell should I care?' Kaiba felt like taking the fork from Serenity's hand and stabbing it in his chest. Death was far better than him going through this 'touchy feely crap'.

"What's wrong?" He said that without him even knowing somehow. 'What the hell am I doing?' his mind worked in completely different directions from his mouth.

Serenity, somewhat surprised by his question, looking up with a simple smile on her face.

"Nothing really, I'm just disturbed by the way you and your brother talk with each other." Serenity closed her eyes tightly, wishing that she had not just said what she had.

'Oh shit. Me and my goddamn big mouth, I'm so fired.' Thoughts along the same line drifted into her mind.

"That's you and me both." Kaiba threw his newspaper upon the solid wood table.

Serenity was yet again surprised by his response. An actual reply was far from what Serenity had expected from him.

"So why don't you do something about it?" Hey, if she got this far with him in a conversation, why not try and go farther.

"What do you purpose I do?" Kaiba asked somewhat annoyed by her repetition.

"You really want to know what I think?" Serenity had the biggest smile on her face. A smile Kaiba hadn't seen in some time now.

"No." his word was cold.

Serenity made a silent "o" and slowly turned her attention back to the breakfast that lay in front of her. She knew it was too good to be true.

Kaiba looked at her dismay-filled face; he couldn't help to be humored by her innocence.

"I'm just joking—"

"Well that's a first." Serenity bit her tongue. "Sorry… I…"

"Just tell me what you have in mind." He folded his arms across his chest, and stared at Serenity, his eyes a bit more gentile than usual.

"I don't know; maybe spend a day with him. Do something fun? It's not that he doesn't want to talk or be with you, he's just waiting for you to make the first move."

"And how do you know that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He told me…" her attention turned back to the unfinished plate of scrambled eggs. She was obviously lying. But a good lair she was, Seto actually believed her, although he didn't let her think that due to his stone-like face.

To Serenity, and the rest of the world, Kaiba's face was much like a rock, it never moved, emotions could never be seen, he was so hard to read – with the exception of his brother, of course.

Serenity almost jumped from her seat, "I have an idea, why don't you take him to Kaiba Land?"

"And do what?" he was never optimistic about things.

"Whatever you want to do… I guess…" she turned back into her seat and played with her uneaten food again.

"That _is_ probably the worst idea you have come up with." Kaiba shouted loudly and Serenity almost fell out of her seat. "But, I think you've given me an idea." Serenity looked up afraid thinking that he was _just joking_ again. "And try not to break any of the chairs, you've broken your leg and that's more than I need on my hands."

"You know if I'm such hassle for you, than I'll just leave." Serenity pushed back her chair, grabbed her crutches, and tried to stand up.

Kaiba sat back in his chair, almost laughing at the scene in front of him.

Finally able to stand up, she positioned the crutches underneath her arms and tried to walk away, it proved to harder than it seemed. She headed for the door that would lead her out of the dining hall, all the while thinking to herself.

'Why isn't he telling me not to go? Oh yeah, I forgot, he's a jackass.' She was now determined to leave the Kaiba mansion once and for all; she wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted.

She pushed open the doors heading for the actual exit that would rid her of this inconvenience.

'I can't believe he's just letting me go! I'm so—' her thoughts being halted when she felt her foot slip on the rug before her feet.

"Ahhh!" the crutches fell from her grasp and onto the floor, making the chances of her falling straight to the floor inevitable, or maybe not. There was a factor, Kaiba.

Kaiba caught her just as she was about to hit the cold marble floor.

Serenity's eyes were squeezed shut, as if that was going to save her from her fall, but Kaiba sure did. Her eyes slowly opened as she realized she wasn't flat on the floor, and that something – or rather someone had stopped her from her trip.

'Kaiba?' Serenity was puzzled, very puzzled, 'Why is Kaiba... wha?'

"Let's try not to break your other leg, one's quite enough." He pulled her back to her feet, realizing that she couldn't stand without support. He let her lean against his hip as he tried pulled the crutches closer to them.

Serenity was still mesmerized by his actions. 'And why is he doing this?'

His attempts to pull the crutches closer without letting Serenity fall were fallible.

"Aw… screw it." He stood up straight again – Serenity still leaning on him. He bent down a bit, placing his hand under Serenity's knees and swiftly pulling her up into his chest, he was actually carrying her.

"What are you doing!" Serenity panicked. "Put me down, you really don't have to do this—"

"Shut up woman!" Kaiba halted and yelled at her. Her mouth shut firmly in fear. "What is your damn problem! Fine. You want to try walking up these stairs alone, go right ahead." He was in the process of placing her back on her feet.

"No, no." Serenity spoke softly. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that, that's all."

There was no reply from him, he just resumed his task of carrying her to her room.

Her arms were around his neck, not letting go. Serenity could see that through Kaiba's stone cold face, there were traces of a cherry-like glow.

'Is he … blushing?' Serenity couldn't help but be thrilled. She let her grip around him loosen, she could feel that his tensed shoulders had relaxed again. 'Am I making _the Seto Kaiba_… nervous?'

"Do you like my face?" Kaiba asked sternly.

"What?" Serenity was confused by his remark. "Huh?"

"Than why is it that you keep starring at it?" Kaiba looked back at her, his ocean eyes starring into her hazel ones. He quickly looked away as he felt a sensation he couldn't describe.

"Oh, sorry… it's just that I'm thinking…"

"About…?"

"That you're actually a really nice guy, and that you're not all that bad once someone gets to know you, and that—" she was interrupted, so were his movements.

"Let me stop you right there. If you're thinking that I'm doing this for you because I'm a _good_ person, than you're wrong, yet again. The only reason for my actions is because I don't want to have a lawsuit on my hands, is that clear?" Kaiba looked at her fiercely.

Serenity nodded obediently.

'He may say what he wants to say, but I know.' She smiled, looking ahead to the door that led to her room.

Kaiba pushed the door open with his foot – memories of the previous events flooded back to him.

'No.' he told himself sternly. 'What happened that night will not happen again, that's what got you into this mess.' He tried to keep his mind off of those thoughts, they were no use.

He placed her in her bed, letting her lay upon the comforter, he spread a thin bed sheet on her frail body, looked at her innocent face once more, and than headed for the door.

"Mr. Kaiba…?"

He halted, turning only his head, so the side of his face could only be seen by her, and nothing else that could catch her eye.

"Thanks." She smiled softly, even though he didn't bother to look. He just walked right out the door as if he hadn't heard anything. He closed the door quietly behind him.

He took a deep breath.

This was the first time in his years of life that he'd been so kind to another human being – excluding his brother.

He leaned against Serenity's door, letting his head gently press against the cold wood.

"You're welcome." He muttered softly…

* * *

Kaiba had returned home from his usual long, hard day of work. Maria, of course, greeted him at the main entrance, took his trench coat of and escorted him to the dinning hall yet again.

"Maria."

She was somewhat stricken by his tone of voice, it was different – it was kind.

"Maria." He said again, looking at her.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Ah.. yes sir?"

"Has Ms. Frank awaken since I left this morning?" Kaiba set his briefcase down upon the dinning table, and went through it's contents.

"Why yes, sir. She actually never slept, she just stayed in her room and read, but later on she followed me around the house, and without crutches may I add!" Maria was overwhelmed with joy by the news. Kaiba too, couldn't help but find himself with a gentle, but petit smile upon his usually cynical visage, "and than, Master Mokuba arrived and they went out for a while—"

"Where to?" Kaiba asked concerned.

"I think for ice cream… I'm not sure…" she tried her best to recall.

"Did they return?" Kaiba stopped shuffling the papers within his case.

"Oh, yes. Not too long too. They both have already eaten their dinners. The both of them were dead beat tired, and now they're both sleeping in their rooms."

Kaiba sat in his seat, while Maria placed his dinner before him, than stood by the side.

"Is there anything else, Master Kaiba?" Maria spoke softly.

He shook his head, "You're dismissed."

She left swiftly, leaving him all alone, the way he usually wanted it to be. But for some reason, it's not what he desired.

Not giving it another thought, he quickly finished his dinner, sweeping the plate clean. Leaving everything where it was, he made his way to his room, locking it after him and heading towards his neglected bed.

'Stop thinking about her.' He told himself; all the while undressing himself to nothing but his undergarments. 'Damnit! What's it about her that you just can't stop thinking about? Damn you Serenity, damn you.'

He flopped himself upon his bed, rearranging the comforters and bed sheets till he was in a comfortable position, still not able to let Serenity – and her assets – leave his mind. 'Lets just hope you can't follow me in my dreams.' His eyes fell slowly and at last, sleep and conquered him.

* * *

The cold, empty room sent shivers down his back, and yet he awoke in a sweat. He took in a deep breath, pulling himself up, hoping to cool down his temperature – and something else of course.

He looked over at the clock by his bedside. "2:43 a.m." he read.

'I need a drink.' Kaiba pushed the sheets off of him, letting his legs slide over the bed and fall to the carpeted floor. A hand pushed back the loose hairs that fell on his forehead, taking a few more breaths before standing on his feet.

He grabbed a pair of pajama pants, slipped them on and made his way downstairs – where he was going was anybody's guess.

"Maybe what I need is a brisk walk to clear my mind.' Not giving it another thought he paced along the dark hallways of his mansion. Since he practically lived out of his office, he barely spent anytime around the house, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Minutes passed. His thoughts wouldn't clear.

"Now I really need a drink." He said aloud, covering his eyes with his hand.

Walked roughly on the expensive flooring, heading for the kitchen entrance. Pushing the door open, he found peace at last.

The kitchen. Where the food was. Probably Kaiba's favorite part of the entire mansion. Although he never showed it, Kaiba loved to eat, and his eating quantities never appeared on him physically. Kaiba was as fit as they could get – despite his endless piles of work, and tight schedule.

Scanning the stainless steel cabinets and drawers, looking for something that might take his mind off of everything, and just leave it blank.

He pulled the fridge door open, the glow from it comforted him in a way, and what lay within it's depths – even more. Pulling out a beer and cracking it open with his bare hands, he chugged it down viciously, like a dog in the desert. Not letting it escape his mouth, he drank it to the last drop.

"You must've been really thirsty."

Kaiba nearly jumped from the surprise.

"Who's there?" his voice stern, and he knew who was, but asked anyway. He squinted to see who it was, and saw that his predictions were correct – it was indeed Serenity.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I—" interrupted again she was.

"I wasn't scared, fool." Kaiba said plainly, not even thinking about giving her an explanation.

"Okay … sorry." Serenity turned back to her cookies and milk.

Kaiba turned on one of the dim lights, and made his way over to her by the kitchen table. Pulling out a chair, he sat in it gracefully.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked curious of her presence in the kitchen.

"I was hungry and I couldn't sleep." Kaiba noticed that her views drifted from her cookies to his bare chest. It's not like he was expecting anyone to be awake at this hour. "What about you?" she asked, her attention back to the cookie dipping.

"You actually believe that I'm going to answer to you." It was more of a statement, and less of a question.

"Of course …" Serenity muttered, but loud enough for Kaiba to make out.

Kaiba reached over and grabbed an Oreo cookie for himself, Serenity yet again surprised by his actions.

Conversation actually ignited from his cookie stealing.

"You like Oreos?"

He merely took another one after his first, and another one after that. Her question was answered when he cleared the plate.

"So you do like them." She smiled widely, her attention fully on him, as if he was a wild, rare bird that had just landed on her front lawn.

"I practically live off of these things." He reached for her milk but than reconsidered.

'What are you doing? Sharing cookies and milk with the employed? This has got to stop.' It was easier said than done.

"Are there anymore in the bag?"

"Nope, you finished the last ones." Her smile never faded.

'He's actually not being an ass. And … he's got a great body … SERENITY! What are you thinking about! Stop it!' she taunted herself for thinking impurely. 'But he's so cute… and his chest is so … so …'

"Yes, I am aware that I am not wearing a shirt." He spoke arrogating.

Her response to his words were confusing. 'Is she laughing?' he was disturbed.

"Kaiba—I think … I think…" she squinted while looking at his face.

"What?" he became restless.

"I think … your nose … it's bleeding."

Kaiba's hand shot up to his nose, feeling the blood on his fingers, and it trickle down his chin, fury overcame him. He'd never bled before, not once.

To Serenity, he was a puppy who'd just been kicked and was crying for attention.

"Don't worry." She stood from her seat and ran over to the kitchen counter to get some napkins. "Here, let me help." She stood directly in front of him, and bent down. She pushed away his hand, Kaiba's reaction was priceless. It was a cross between confused, angry, and pathetic. It made Serenity smile, and Kaiba growl.

She wiped away the thin trail of blood, and than told him to put his head back.

She knew exactly what to do. Her confidence was surprising to Kaiba.

"You've done this before?" Kaiba asked, still his head leaned back against the chairs rail.

"Yeah, Marik gets them all the time. Besides, anybody who's anybody knows what to do when someone gets a nosebleed." Serenity cleaned away the last of the mess on his face and hand.

'There she goes again talking about him. Why does she like him so much? Why do I care! I need to get out of here.' Kaiba's blood began to boil more than it already had.

He was just about to get up and brush past her, but – he'd realized that she was sitting on his lap. Kaiba's eyes closed, trying to keep his temptation closed with it. His eyes opened again when he gained control of his body.

Her soft skin glimmered as the dim light that brought it into his view. 'She so … beautiful.' He watched her as she looked at his face to see if she missed anything. 'She's like a dove. A dumb dove, but a beautiful one.'

"Alrighty." She finally spoke. "All done." She smiled at him sweetly. The rage he had tucked away came rushing back through his blood.

Her face turned from sweet to dumbfound when she realized that she was sitting on him. 'Oh my god. Why am I on his lap. And why isn't he saying anything about it. Why does he keep looking at me like _that_.' Serenity's mind raced as she thought of a way out of this dilemma. 'Maybe he hasn't done anything because he hasn't noticed. Than I'll just get off of him and pretend like it never happened. Yeah!' Serenity smiled again, trying not to let her nervousness show.

She was just about to get up off of him. Kaiba could feel her weight shift off of him.

'No.'

He grabbed her waist, bringing it back down to where it was before, with him. Serenity was in shock. Her eyes shot open and were filled with confusion.

'You're not getting away from me that easily, _Serenity_.'

His arm gripped her waist and brought her closer to him, too close. Serenity became very uncomfortable. He just starred at her. His icy orbs became softer when he looked at hers. He pulled her closer, Serenity didn't resist.

'What is he doing?' Serenity wasn't threatened, she was waiting. 'Kiss me already!' One of her hands rested upon his chest, and the other was around his neck.

His hand went up her back, sending shivers through the rest of her body, her head falling back in pleasure, eyes closing, and mouth opening with gasp. Kaiba pushed her head back to where it was, brushing her lips softly with his own.

The kiss became deeper and more intense. Serenity's began to feel light-headed, but she continued on, no one could resist the allure of _the_ Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba's hand traveled up to her face, caressing it softly as the kiss became passionate. Serenity could feel Kaiba's tongue begging for an entrance. She parted her lips for him. Her legs found there way on either side of Kaiba, pushing herself up closer to him.

This pleased Kaiba. In this battle, he became the dominate one. 'As usual, not one can say no to me.' He thought cynically.

Serenity left his mouth as she gasped for air. Kaiba pulled her right back in.

'He's not like before. He's … different.' Serenity thought as she tried to pull away. 'He's rougher. Before he was sweet and gentle, now he's rough and controlling.' Her hands pushed against his chest trying her best to get away from him.

'Why is she pulling away, I—' his thoughts interrupted by the sound of a door opening. His grip on her on her loosened, giving Serenity her chance to slip away. She pulled away from him, finally able to breathe.

Kaiba looked from the corner of his eye to see who it was. He immediately pushed Serenity off of his lap, and her thump onto the floor came as another shock to her.

"Ouch!" she yelled, not noticing him standing there in front of them. He'd witnessed what had happened. "What was that for?"

Kaiba simply got up from his chair, walked passed both Serenity and his younger brother. Leaving the two of them puzzled.

Serenity looked up and her eyes followed when Kaiba left and saw Mokuba there, with his eyebrows raised.

"How long were you there Mokuba?" Serenity asked, stifling in her sentence. It was awkward for her.

"Don't worry about that," he said walking up to her, "here, let me help you." He pulled her up with his strong arms.

Mokuba was much like his brother, but different in so many ways. While growing up, Kaiba was never picked on, and his brother was, maybe that's why Kaiba thinks he's inferior to all. Mokuba was strong for his age. His brother made sure he had a personal trainer and ate right. For the sake of his health, and his safety.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, setting Serenity back onto a chair. "Does your leg hurt? He did just push you off, and you just got better. Do you want me to call the doctor?" Mokuba asked reaching for the glass of milk Serenity had been enjoying earlier, alone.

"No I'm fine." Serenity took a sip. She looked up at him, embarrassed, and Mokuba noticed. He merely touched her shoulder, as if he could swipe her troubles away. "Mokuba, what you just saw, it was—"

"There's no need for an explanation, I don't want to know." His words were comforting. "Now, lets get you back to bed. What are you doing up anyways?" He helped her up and out the kitchen door.

"Well I had a craving for cookies." She giggled. Mokuba thought she looked most attractive when she laughed and smiled. It showed her girly side.

He helped her to her room, and tucked her into bed as if she was a five year old.

"God night, _mom_." Serenity laughed again, so did he. He locked the door from the inside so that no one – meaning his brother – could get in.

"Good night, Serenity." He shut the door quietly, and began to walk towards his room, muttering words on the way there.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I'll protect you, even if it's from my own brother…"

* * *

Kaiba lay in his bed, alone.

'What the hell was I thinking!' He looked out the long slender window across from his bed. He had a sudden urge to jump out of it. 'She gotta leave. I can't take this shit anymore!' sat up, still not able to sleep. And not now more ever thanks to his little midnight snack.

'As soon as she can walk without killing herself, she going to leave, I don't care if I have to throw her out. No one makes me go through this kind of shit. No one.' Kaiba tried his best to get some rest and to push Serenity out of his mind. Though that was something that even a ruthless billionaire could not do…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that was long! I know, the beginning part was kinda boring, but, well, I hoped you guys liked it. In the next chapter, well I haven't decided, will Serenity stay with Kaiba, or go back with Marik. And what's up with Mokuba? And Marik? What have they got planned? Dun dun dun. THE DRAMA WILL CONTINUE! Please read and review guys, I want to know what y'all think! **MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT:)**


End file.
